Correspondance anonyme
by Max Demian
Summary: [WARNING SLASH]Harry et Draco trouvent chacun un bien étrange parchemin leur permettant de communiquer. CHAP 4 EN LIGNE ! UPDATE IMPORTANTE DE MA BIO ! ALLEZ VOIR !
1. Le parchemin de Serpentard

**Correspondance Anonyme**

Auteur : Mephy

Genre : Romance, Slash, POV alternés (c pas vraiment des POV, m'enfin, vous verrez...)

Disclaimer : Lieux, personnages et termes spécifiques de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, mais à Ste JK Rowling

Rating : PG13 (pour le slash, et un language parfois un peu ordurier)

Pairing : Comme d'hab, Harry x Draco

Et je remercie ma bétalectrice, Dame Fléau d'armes, qui a bien voulu se charger de la relecture ce chapitre, chose que je déteste.

**Chapitre 1 : Le parchemin de Serpentard**

"Encore raté, Potter, c'est lamentable. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor."

La voix de Rogue avait résonné dans l'obscure salle de cours, sèche et désagréable, comme à l'accoutumée. La potion de Harry, qui devait normalement être verte à ce stade de la fabrication, brillait d'une couleur grise métallique. Il ne fit pas attention aux rires des Serpentards et essaya en vain de corriger le tir en ajoutant des ongles de truite à sa préparation, qui bouillonnait d'un air menaçant. Quelques instants plus tard, une exclamation de surprise poussée par son cher professeur le fit relever la tête, à l'instar de toute la classe.

"Mr Malfoy ! Cela m'étonne de vous au plus haut point ! Votre potion devrait être grise, alors qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus verte. Veuillez arranger ça, je vous prie."

Harry n'en revenais pas. Môsieur Malfoy, l'expert en potions, s'était trompé. Evidemment, il n'avait pas été pénalisé, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un fable sourire en ayant vu la tête que Rogue faisait. Sourire qui tomba vite quand son professeur lui adressa la parole une nouvelle fois.

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter. Je ne sais comment vous avez fait, mais il est évident que vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire."

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui, deux rangs plus loin, le regardaient avec des gros yeux.

"Monsieur, dit-il, je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu faire rater sa potion à Malfoy, il est à l'autre bout de la salle."

"On ne discute pas, trancha Rogue. Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous enlever cinquante points."

C'était la plus flagrante injustice qu'Harry n'eut jamais eut à subir de la part du maitre des potions, ce qui fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir.

"Monsieur, je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne possède pas le don de faire rater des potions à distance."

"Mr Malfoy, dit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse en se tournant vers l'intéressé, est-il vrai que c'est ce Potter ici présent la cause de l'echec de votre potion ?"

"Oui, monsieur, répondit-il, il est tellement mauvais qu'il déteint sur toute la classe, dont je fais malheureusement partie."

Harry tremblait de fureur, à présent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait fait raté la potion de l a fouine. MAlfoy mentait, et Rogue le savait. Mais il prenait tellement de plaisir à tourmenter Harry par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Harry échoua dans ses tentatives de se calmer et explosa :

"Arrête de mentir, Malfoy, c'est ta connerie qui t'a fait rater ta potion, pas moi !"

"Potter ! aboya Rogue, pas de familiarités durant mon cours ! cinquan..."

"Vous ! Vous la fermez ! le coupas Harry, vous en avez pas marre de me faire chier, à la fin ? Ou ça vous fait bander ?"

"Potter ! Vous vous calmez, maintenant !"

"Je n'ai pas à me calmer, crétin congénital !"

"POTTER !"

Rogue avait rugi tellement fort que toute la classe, Harry y compris, eut un sursaut de frayeur. Ce dernier avait insulté son professeur, qui maintenant bénéficiait d'un excellente raison pour le punir autant qu'il le désirait. Il ne dit rien pendant une minute ou deux puis brisa le silence :

"Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter, et gare à vous si vous dites encore _un_ mot durant ce cours. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour discuter... de certaines modalités."

Harry se rassit, résigné et surtout effrayé. Il renonça à faire une potion correcte, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, et celle-ci garda donc sa couleur grise. Maigre consolation, Malfoy n'avait pas pu non plus corriger la sienne, qui resta verte, un beau vert émeraude profond. À la fin du cours, comme prévu, Harry alla voir son bien aimé professeur.

"Ah. Potter. Vous nettoierez une chambre, ce soir même, et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie. Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard à dix-huit heures dans la grande salle. Du vent, maintenenant."

Il repartit, étonné. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d bien pire qu'une simple retenue, et il ne lui avait même pas enlevé de points. Il en fut soulagé, et se rendit en salle de métamorphose. À la fin du cours, qui était aussi le dernier de la journée, et par là-même, de la semaine, Ron et Hermione bondirent sur Harry.

"Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demandèrent-ils en coeur."

"Ben, pas grand chose, en fait. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une retenue. Et il ne m'a même pas enlevé de points."

"Quand ça ? s'enquit Ron."

"Ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rusard à dix-huit heures dans la grande salle."

Puis ils parlèrent d'autre chose. À l'heure prévue, avec néanmoins un peu de retard, Harry débarqua dans la grande salle. Il y trouva un rusard les yeux ecquarquillés de sadisme, les bajoues frémissantes de plaisir.

"Enfin, vous voilà, limace répugnante, venez, venez, souffla Rusard d'une voix doucereuse en arborant un sourire méchant"

Puis il se dirigea vers la plus haute tour, Harry sur ses talons. Rusard ouvrit la porte de la chambre en question, une fois arrivés à destination. Puis il fit une grotesque révérence pour indiquer à Harry qu'il devait passer en premier, sans rien perdre de son rictus malsain. Le coeur du jeune garçon manqua alors un battement. La pièce était immonde, grasse, suintante. Une couche de poussière solidifiée de trente centimètres s'étalait au sol. La peinture sur les boiseries s'écaillait, les murs tombaient en miettes. Un necessaire de nettoyage l'attendait près de la porte, qui fut peu après refermée par Rusard.

"Vous risqueriez bien d'y passer la nuit, dit-il, je le crains. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je vous surveillerais jusqu'à que vous ayez fini. Commencez."

Et Harry se mit à nettoyer le lieu le plus sale qu'il eut jamais vu, sous l'oeil inquisiteur de son bien-aimé concierge, sur le visage duquel flottait encore l'ombre d'un sourire sadique. Deux après, celui-ci parla, sûrement poussé par l'ennui à faire autre chose que de regarder un élève de cette école se démener contre le temps :

"Vous vous demandez bien évidemment pourquoi cette chambre doit-elle être nettoyée !"

"Mm"

"Laissez-moi vous en parler. Cette chambre fut autrefois celle de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Elle n'a plus été utilisée quand celui-ci a quitté le château, mais dans peu de temps, quelqu'un viendra à nouveau s'y installer !"

"Mm"

"Eh oui ! Cela vous étonne, hein ? Ha ha ha ! Avec lui ici, bien des choses vont changer, ici, à Poudlard, Gniahahahark !"

"Mm"

"Qui est-ce, dites-vous ? Eh bien vous verrez !"

Harry n'était que très moyennement intéressé par ce que racontait Rusard. Il se contentait de nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvais le faire. Après sept ou huit heures de dépoussiérage, dégraissage, peinture, plâtrerie, maçonnerie, etc... Harry vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait tout de même acompli quelques progrés. Toute la pièce était à présent comme neuve. Le sol brillait et les murs rayonnaient de fraicheur. Il ne lui restait plus que le lit et un grand bureau, seyant l'unique mobilier de la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de demander :

"Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Un ronflement sonore constitua sa seule réponse. Rusard s'était endormi. Harry fit un pas dans sa direction pour le réveiller mais se ravisa à temps. Il serait bien plus tranquille et pourrait terminer plus vite, en utilisant un peu de magie, mais pas trop, sinon cela risquerait de se savoir. Il s'occupa donc du lit, le briquant de partout avec un sort de nettoyage fin, mais très efficace, ce qui lui prit deux heures, un record à en juger par la construction, la structure et aussi, mais surtout, sa taille fantastique. C'était un baldaquin immense, de la taille d'un éléphant, et quatre personnes pouvaient y dormir, sans s'apercevoir que trois autres l'occupaient. Les tentures s'allongeaient jusqu'au plafond et les motifs étaient si finement travaillés que le sculpteur avait dû y passer sa vie entière. Puis il s'en désintéressa et passa au bureau, un bureau de ministre, qui aurait pu servir de lit, équipé de nombreux tiroirs. C'est dans le dernier qu'Harry découvrit quelque chose de très important pour la suite. Ce dernier tiroir lui paraissait étrange. Il était moins profond, oh ! d'un ou deux centimètres seulement, mais Harry le remarqua quand même, après avoir évacué la poussière de deux cents de ses semblables. Il se dit qu'il devait y avoir un double fond et, après s'être assuré que Rusard dormait profondément, ce qu'un long filet de bave et une silhouette complètement avachie lui confirmèrent, piqué par la curiosité, entreprit de le détacher(1). Il y parvint au bout de dix minutes et fut extrêmement décu. Il n'y avait là qu'un vieux bout de parchemin sale et jauni. Il le mit tout de même dans sa poche, puis l'oublia immédiatement. Il finit de tout nettoyer et quitta la chambre à présent flambant neuve, sans prendre le temps de réveiller le concierge plus qu'assoupi, limite dans le coma. Il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor, sa salle commune, son dortoir, puis son lit où il se laissa tomber, prenant conscience seulement maintenant de son état d'épuisement et de fatigue avancé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla difficilement, avec un incroyable mal de crâne et de trop nombreuses courbatures. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, le week-end venant juste de commencer par un samedi, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

"On se lève, fainéant ! lui cria Ron dans les oreilles, c'est onze heures !"

"RRRRrrrragreumeugneugneummmm..."

"Gneih ?"

"Mmmm...eu... do... mi... ZzZzZzZzZzZ..."

"Quoi ? répète ?"

"EU Do mI... RRRrrronffffl"

"HERMIONE A L'AIDE !"

La Gryffondor débarqua dans le dortoir des garçons complètement affollée. Ron lui fit un maladroit topo de la situation, toisé par une Hermione de plus en plus hors d'elle.

"Idiot ! Tu as besoin de moi pour réveiller Harry ! secoue-le, débrouille-toi !"

Elle retourna à grands pas furieux dans la salle commune.

"Bon, je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?"

Il décida de suivre le "conseil" d'Hermione et secoua Harry comme s'il se fut agit d'un serpentard en lui criant de se reveiller, amplifiant même sa voix à l'aide d'un sort jeté par Lee qui passait par là. Puis Il fut rejoint et aidé par Neville, Seamus et Dean, qui essayèrent chacun leurs trucs pour réveiller quelqu'un de profondément endormi. Une demi-heure après, quasiment toute la maison Gryffondor était réunie autour du lit d'Harry, toujours endormi, chacun y allant de ses conseils.

"Il est peut-être mort, dit une voix."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, il puerait, sinon."

"C'est trop tôt pour qu'il pue."

"Vous arrêtez, oui ?"

"_intraveinus cafein_(2), lança Hermione soudain"

Cela eut un effet plutôt positif. Harry fit un bond d'un mètre, les muscles soudains cripsés, au bord du déchirement. Puis il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce sur une main, le visage rouge et congestionné. Tout le monde en fut content et se dispersa alors qu'Harry se roulait par terre en hurlant comme un dément et en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

"Eh bien ! Cette journée ne sera pas de tout repos, pensa Ron en son for intérieur"

(1) Dame fléau d'armes : Oui oui, j'ai décidé qu'on pouvait détacher un double fond. ;-)

(2) Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, ce sortilège de mon cru fait le même effet que de la caféine pure injectée par intraveineuse, et comme on sait qu'Hermione réussit particulièrement bien ses sortilèges, vous êtes en droit de plaindre Harry.

"Encore raté, Potter, c'est lamentable. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Draco jubilait. Il adorait voir son professeur de potion réprimander Potter. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était ratée, sa potion. Elle aurait dû être verte, pourtant elle était grise. Draco ricana et se replongea dans la préparation de la sienne propre... et déchanta. Il fut comme paralysé, frappé par la foudre, sous l'effet de la surprise. Potter n'avait pas été le seul à rater, loin de là. Lui aussi. Il commença à s'affoler, à paniquer. Lui ! Draco ! avori raté une potion ! impensable ! impossible ! Et Rogue qui s'approchait. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit le contenu frémissant de son chaudron.

"Mr Malfoy ! Cela m'étonne de vous au plus haut point ! Votre potion devrait être grise alors qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus verte !"

Draco marmonna un vague gémissement de honte en guise d'assentiment. Puis soudain, le visage de Rogue s'éclaira, au grand étonnement de Draco.

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Je ne sais comment vous avez fait, mais il est évident que vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire."

Draco en eut le souffle coupé, de bonheur, mais aussi d'admiration pour son professeur qui, décidément, était un professionnel pour ce qui était de tourner toutes sortes de situations à son avantage. Potter avait l'air choqué et furieux, et lui n'en fut que plus heureux. Il remercia Rogue silencieusement, il n'était pas facile de faire enrager le balafré, mais lui y parvenait avec une telle virtuosité et une telle maestria que s'en était devenu un art à part entière.

"Monsieur, se rebella-t-il vainement, je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu faire rater sa potion à Malfoy, il est à l'autre bout de la salle !"

"On ne discute pas, trancha Rogue, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous enlever cinquante points !"

Draco jubilait de nouveau. Ô bonheur, Ô extase divine ! Potter ne pourrait pas résister de se rebiffer, il protesterait sûrement, et hop ! cinquante points en moins pour cette sale race qu'était les Gryffondors. Potter avait l'air furieux, il était rouge brique et quiquonque l'aurait vu en cet instant aurait juré que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

"Monsieur, dit-il, je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne possède pas le don de faire rater des potions à distance."

Le plaisir de Draco augmentait. Potter _provoquait_ Rogue. Le serpentard arbora une grimace de jouissance. Ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment merveilleux, une vague de bonheur absolu qui réchauffait tout son être. Puis, à sa grande surprise, le maitre des potions s'adressa à lui :

"Mr Malfoy, est-il vrai que c'est ce Potter ici présent la cause de l'echec de votre potion ?"

Le plaisir de Draco attegnait les plus hauts somments, à un point tel qu'une légère stimulation bien placée le ferait s'oublier. À présent, il avait le droit de décider _lui_ du sort de Potter.

"Oui monsieur, répondit-il, il est tellement mauvais qu'il déteint sur toute la classe, dont je fait malheureusement partie."

Potter avai l'air maintenant vraiment hors de lui. Il tremblait de rage, Draco tremblait de bonheur. Il attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Potter explosa de fureur et hurla :

"Arrête de mentir, Malfoy, c'est ta connerie qui t'a fait raté ta potion, pas moi !"

Un bain glacé. Ce qu'avait dit Potter fit à Draco un effet à peu près similaire. Tout son plaisir et son bonheur retomba. Il se retrouvait frustré et furieux. En temps normal, il aurait riposté, mais là, il était comme paralysé, et Rogue répondit à sa place :

"Potter ! Pas de familiarités dans mon cours ! cinquan..."

"Vous ! Vous la fermez ! Vous en avez pas marre de me faire chier sans arrêt ? Ca vous excite ? Ca vous fait jouir ?"

"Potter ! Vous vous calmez, maintenant !"

"Je n'ai pas à me calmer, espèce de crétin congénital !"

"POTTER !"

Le cri puissant du maitre des potions sortit d'un coup Draco de sa torpeur, qui sursauta en même temps que toute la classe. Il avait loupé un épisode. Rogue, d'ordinaire plutôt calme, avait l'air vraiment très en colère. Et Potter, un instant auparavant métamorphosé en ouragan, qui tentait de sa faire le plus petit possible. Cette incompréhension favorisa son retour dans un état semi-comateux, jusqu'à ce que Vincent le secoue fort peu délicatement, pour qu'il range ses affaires et sorte de la salle, car c'était la fin du cours. Draco ne retrouva ses esprits qu'après que Grégory eut fini de raconter quelque chose.

"... qu'il fasse, Potter. T'es pas d'accord, Draco ?"

"Hein ? Quoi? Euh... oui ! Bien sûr ! Quelle question !"

Puis ils retournèrent tous trois dans les cachots où se trouvait leur salle commune, ayant achevé leur journée de cours. Draco, déprimé et fatigué, pretexta un devoir urgent à faire pour monter dans son dortoir et se reposer. Il gravit donc les escaliers et se dirigea vers son lit. Au pied de celui-ci, il trouva un parchemin vierge qu'il récupéra sans faire attention et s'écroula sur son matelas. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il trouva Blaise Zabini en train de chercher convulsivement quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. Ce manège si matinal énerva Draco.

"Zabini ! s'excama-t-il, tu peux me dire ce que tu cherches ?"

"Oh ! hum... Draco, tu est réveillé. Euh, j'ai égaré un parchemin."

"Mmm. Il y a quoi d'inscrit dessus ?"

"Rien, euh... justement. Il est vierge."

L'irritation de Draco se transforma en fureur. Zabini se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ! Il faisait tout un bordel et foutait le dortoir en branle pour retrouver un putain de parchemin vierge alors qu'il en avait bien vingt rouleaux dans son sac. Draco ne s'imaginait pas que ce parchemin était bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, et que celui-ci était entré en sa possession la veille, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus.

"Salazar, Zabini ! Prends-en un autre au lieu de provoquer tout ce merdier !

"Euh... c'est que mon père m'a demandé d'en prendre grand soin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si je ne le retrouve pas, je vais me faire tuer, balbutia Blaise, extrêmement mal à l'aise."

La fureur de Draco ne retomba pas d'un cheveu. Il ne pipa mot et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la salle de bain. La journée de ce samedi fut consacrée à provoquer Potter pour Draco, Draguer Draco, au grand dam de ce dernier, pour Pansy, et à continuer à chercher un vieux bout de parchemin pour Blaise, qui devenait de plus en plus paniqué. Vers six heures, le blond serpentard, comme tous les soirs, se mit à ses devoirs. Il avait une composition de potion de cinquante centimètres à rendre pour lundi, qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Il prit donc un parchemin sale et jauni qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour un brouillon, songea-t-il, son livre, sa plume, son encre et commença à réflechir sur ce qu'il allait mettre. Quand il voulut inscrire quelque chose, il s'aperçut que l'on avait déjà écrit sur son parchemin-brouillon. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et regarda à nouveau l'objet de sa surprise. Il y était bien marqué : "I) Les potions de reflets :" puis trois barres verticales qui rayaient la feuille sur toute sa longueur. Puis l'encre disparut, laissant Draco perplexe. Ce n'était pas son écriture. La sienne était propre, nette et travaillée. Celle-ci était en caractères d'imprimerie manuscrits, inégale et un peu brouillone, mais lisible. Il pensa qu'il devait y avoir de la magie noire dessous. Puis de l'encre réapparut, formant des lettres, des mots, une phrase :

"Il y a quelqu'un ? était-il marqué."

"Qui êtes-vous ? répondit anxieusement Draco d'une main tremblante."

En cet instat il se maudissait d'avoir répondu à cet inconnu. Car il avait reconnu le parchemin. Il en avait entendu parler comme étant l'oeuvre de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et bien sûr, il regorgeais de magie noire. Et il se demandait _qui _pouvait bien être en possession de l'autre parchemin. Après un moment, Draco lut avec un soulagement certain la réponse :

"Je suis un élève de Poudlard."

Ainsi, les deux parchemins s'étaient retrouvés entre d'autre mains que celles de leurs propriétaires légaux. Draco eut un léger sourire après cette découverte.

"Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? affichait le parchemin."

"Je suis aussi un élève de Poudlard, répondit Draco. Comment êtes vous entré en possession de ce parchemin ?"

"Je n'en sais trop rien. Vous étiez au courant de leur existence ?"

"Ce n'est pas un secret. Mais je ne pensais pas mettre la main sur l'un d'eux un jour."

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Il ressentait une impression bizarre en conversant ainsi. Il parlait, où plutôt, écrivait, à quelqu'un, sans savoir à qui il avait affaire. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Et il décida de rester en contact avec cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, fusse-t-elle même une sang-de-bourbe étudiant à Poufsouffle, pas ce moyen, sans jamais chercher à savoir qui était à l'autre bout de la plume.

"Qui êtes-vous, plus précisément ? demandait le parchemin."

"Je ne vous le dirais pas. Et je ne veux pas en savoir plu sur vous."

Draco s'arrêta d'écrire. Il aurait voulu fournir ses raisons pour ce choix mais il voulait d'abord obtenir le consentement de son vis-à-vis fantôme, ou au moins une demande d'explication, ou encore un refus pur et simple, au quel cas le parchemin retournerait dans les mains de Zabini, qui semblait en être le légitime possédant, à n'en point douter. Un petit moment s'écoula, pendant lequel Draco fixait d'un regard anxieux la feuille redevenue vierge. Puis il vit avec satisfaction cette phrase s'afficher :

-"Je comprends"

Puis sa satisfaction devint stupéfaction. L'inconnu avait continué d'écrire, et avait lu dans les pensée de Draco.

"Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un confident."

Oui, Draco avait besoin d'un confident. Quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules, son père qui le pressait de devenir mangemort, son mariage arrangé avec Pansy Parkinson qui pointait son gros nez menaçant, sa solitude, sa souffrance, sa haine envers sa mère, sa peur de Voldemort. Tout ça, il ne pouvait en parler à personne.Cette fois, par l'intermédiaire du parchemin de Serpentard, il en avait l'occasion, et n'allait pas s'en priver. C'est pourquoi il fut très déçu quand l'inconnu poursuivit encore :

"Il faut que je fasse un devoir, désolé, mais c'est urgent."

"Pourrait-on se donner rendez-vous ?"

"Demain après-midi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Je peux me libérer de deux heures à six heures, environ"

"Parfait. À demain, alors."

"À demain."

Draco était frustré que cette conversation n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il désirait tout d'abord construire une confiance réciproque entre lui et l'inconnu. Et il ne voulait rien savoir de lui, pas même s'il était fille ou garçon. Cette condition était nécessaire à Draco pour qu'il n'ait aucuns a priori sur la personne à laquelle il était prêt à confier ses plus lourds secrets. Pas facile de bâtir une amitié dans ses conditions là. Oui, de l'amitié. Draco avait bon espoir que cet embryon de conversation débouche sur une vraie amitié. Pas les contacts superficiels qu'il entretenait avec les autres Serpentards, non, mais une amitié profonde et sincère. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Et je reremercie Dame Fléau d'Arme, ma chère bétalectrice, qui à bien voulu s'ennuyer à la lecture de mon chapitre pour corriger les fautes de syntaxe qui auraient pu m'échapper (l'orthographe, j'en fait mon affaire ;-))

Biiiizzzzz tout le monde ! et n'oubliez pas ma ptite review

PS : la flemme de relire une fois le chapitre tapé, donc ne faites pas attention aux fautes de frappe qui pourraient parcourir çà et là le texte, merciiii, à bientôt


	2. Deux pantins

**CORRESPONDANCE ANONYME**

Auteur : Mephy (eh oui, encore moi, vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? ;-)

Disclaimer ; Aucuns des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, idem pour les lieux. Tout est à JK Rowling, à qui je vole honteusement son univers. Il n'y a que deux personnages à moi dans tout ça, vous les découvrirez en temps utile (deux personnages et un chien, pour être plus précis)

Rating : PG-13 ! après vous faites ce que vous voulez, j'y comprend rien, moi, aux nouveaux ratings, ils veulent rien dire !

Genre : Romance, Général

Pairing : C'est un hpdm qui s'ignore

Note préliminaire : J'ai du retard (nooooooooooooon !) mais imaginez vous à quel point il est dur en ce moment pour moi de poster quelque chose : premièrement : plus d'ordinateur, et deuxièmement : même plus de chez moi. Donc en étant à la rue, j'ai eu d'autres priorités que FFnet, veuillez m'en excuser. Quioqu'il en soit, je remercie **LA PIEUVRE DU DESERT **d'avoir eu l'amabilité de m'héberger pour quelques temps, et c'est grâce à elle, et à elle seule, que j'ai pu mettre en ligne ce présent chapitre. Et encore désolé pour cet excessif retard. (comment ça, vous avez l'habitude !)

Réponses aux reviews : J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, je suis content ! Merci à toutes et à tous !

**NSSICA : **Hello ! Merci pour ce compliment ! Je sais que ça n'avance pas vite, mais bon, j'ai du mal à poster en ce moment, désolé. Voila la suite, à bientôt, gros bisous !

**YOCHU : **Héhé, en effet l'oreiller n'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça va venir, dans très longtemps, et même pas dans cette fic là. Enfin dans la suite de la suite de cette fic là. Je l'avais dit, ça sera une trilogie.Enfin disons que c'est mon projet. Et pour ce qui est des personnages, je ne pense pas que JKR veuille les céder, pour notre plus grand malheur. Tant pis. Merci pour ta reviews et à bientôt !

**YUKI KOSHIBA : **Merci ! Je me sens géné, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse tant de compliments. Merci, merci, merci, et encore merci. Voila la suite, encore merci, encore désolé. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Enorme bisous !

**SINWEN PERIEDHEL : **Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. C'est vrai que Draco n'aimerait pas découvrir que son mystérieux correspondant soit Potter. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Pour tes questoins, je ne peux y répondre, les réponses viendront plus tard. Cette fic est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait au premier abord. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je te souhaite bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**MAG : **Maaaaaaag ! Comment que ça va bien ? L'engueulade avec Rogue n'était pas du tout prévue, mais il fallait bien que je commence la fic d'une quelquonque manière. Donc voila mais je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce passage Et c'est vrai que Draco déteste sa mère, vous saurez pourquoi après. Un peu dans ce chapitre, et un peu dans le quatre aussi. (Pas dans le trois). Gros bisous à toi aussi (k) !

**G'SDARK : **Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Le numéro 2. Merci de ta review, gros bisous et à bientôt !

**REICHAN-IT : ** Eh beh ! Courte review mais ça m'a fait plaisir ! Au moins tu ne passe pas par quatre chemins Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**DEMONLOVER : **Moi aussi je suis fan de ce couple :-D au point de haïr tous les autres ! Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**LULU : **Si internet devait être comme ça, il n'y aurait plus d'internautes. Je ne dit plus rien. Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! bisous !

**MISS FELTON/MALFOY : **Eh non ! aucun des deux ne va découvrir l'identité de l'autre ! excepté... je ne dit plus rien. Merci pour cette enthousiaste review, je te souhaite bonne lecture, bisous à toi aussi !

**FLORE : **La suite pour ce soir ? Euh... ça dépend de quel soir tu parle. Si tu parle de demain soir et bien voila ! Bisous à bientôt !

**LORYAH : **J'y arriverait ! Ils ne se reconnaitront pas. Ils auront des doutes... mais je ne dit rien de plus. Comme je vous le dit, cette fic saura plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait ! Beaucoup plus ! Je ne dit rien de plus (je ne vais pas spoiler non plus) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**CRYSTALYUY : ** C'est vrai, j'ai fait quelques modifications dans la deuxième partie sans penser qu'il fallait changer aussi la première. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, en substance, ça dit la même chose même si les mots sont différents. Voila la suite. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**ALLIMA : **Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Mais pour l'instant, l'intrigue (ou plutôt... hum, je ne dit rien de plus) n'en est qu'au stade préliminaire. La suite va se bâtir dessus et elle va être beaucoup plus complexe ! Bisous, bonne lecture !

**LYRINN : **Merci infiniment ! Je me sens flatté ! Mais tu rique d'être déçue, je me suis peut être trop laché sur ce chapitre au niveau de la langue. Enfin tu verras bien Gros bisous, et bonne lecture !

**MIMI : ** Voila voila la suite ! Bonne lecture, gros bisous !

**ONARLUCA : ** Bijour toi ! Je commence à être habitué à tes reviews ça m'as fait plaisir, merci bien ! Voila la suite !

**LA PIEUVRE DU DESERT : ** YAAAAAAAAAOUH ! Sa va bien ? Le lemon, c'est pour le Deuxième volet de cette présente trilogie, mais euh... je ne dit rien de plus. Bisous et bonne continuation ! Désolé pour le retard.

Note 1 : Eh beh ! ouf ! fini ! C'est la prmière fois que répondre à des reviews me prend autant de temps, quasiment une heure enfin ça me fait plaisir, donc je passe un bon moment, je redécouvre des reviews très gentilles, ça me donne du courage pour taper le chapire qui suit (et il m'en faut !) donc MERCI A TOUS !

_**Chapitre 2 : **Faire connaissance_

Harry avait vraiment passé une très mauvaise journée. Il était épuisé, courbaturé. Il avait les articulations douloureuses et les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Et il n'vait même pas pu faire la sieste pour cause de Ron surexcité, il ne savait pour quelle raison. Il la lui avait exposée, mais Harry ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille très distraite, n'ayant qu'une seule et unique chose en tête : dormir. En soirée, c'était à cause d'Hermione qui l'exhortait à faire son devoir de potion. Elle lui promit les pires sévices si d'aventure elle venait à apprendre qu'il l'avait remis au lendemain. Il se résolut donc à s'enfermer dans son dortoir. malgrè les protestations de ses camarades de chambre, et de finir ce satané devoir. Il retrouva au fond de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin jauni, qui, songea-t-il, ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour un brouillon. Il prit donc plume, encre, livre de potion et s'attella à la tâche. Il décida de commencer à traiter les potions de reflet, comme celle qu'il avait raté la veille, et inscrivit :

1) Les potions de reflet :

Il contempla un instant son oeuvre avec satisfaction. Il se replongea dans son livre pour y pécher des informations qui ne lui seraient que très moyennement utiles dans sa vie professionnelle, une poignée d'années plus tard. Il voulut attaquer par : "a) Composition et conditions d'utilisation :" quand il s'aperçut avec stupeur et une certaine apréhension que le titre de sa première partie avait disparu. Son parchemin brouillon était redevenu blanc comme neige (enfin, si l'on peut dire. Plutôt jaune sale, en fait.). Ce papier absorbeur d'encre lui rappellait désagréablement le journal de Jedusor. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas eu une vision, ou pour vérifier que son brouillon n'était pas tombé sous sa table, sa chaise, ou un coin de meuble sans son consentement, il traça sur l'objet suspect trois grands traits verticaux, puis les fixa intensément. En effet, au bout de quelques secondes, l'encre disparut, comme absorbée au coeur des fibres du papier. Ses doutes étaient fondés : il y avait bien quelque chose de douteux derrière ce parchmein vieux et sale, corné, déchiré, jauni, déchiré par endroits, brulés en d'autres. Il voulut le jeter, s'eb débarrasser définitivement, saisi par la peur, car il croyait de nouveau à une intrusion du passé de Lord Voldemort dans sa vie. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison et il écrivit d'une main tremblante :

" Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Il fixa le parchemin, regardant l'encre s'effacer. Puis la réponse apparut. De l'encre qui semblait jaillir du coeur même des fibres du papier se mit à former des lettres, des mots, puis une phrase. L'écriture était très travaillée, aux boucles complexes et régulières, presque snob. Même si en ce moment, elle semblait tremblante et peu sre d'elle, hâtive. Harry en conclut avec soulagement que celui qui était à l'autre bout ressentait la même peur que lui. Il compris alors tout de suite le fonctionnement de son parchemin. Celui-ci possédait un frère, un deuxième parchemin identique. Et quand l'on écrivait sur l'un, l'encre était transférée sur l'autre. Il s'agissait boien évidemment de magie noire, mais il sembliat que ces deux bouts de papier avaient atterris hors des mains de leur propriétaires légitimes.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" était-il inscrit.

Harry était tellement excité qu'il en oublia presque sa fatigue. Communiquer de cette manière là était tellement nouveau ! Il décida néanmoins de rester on ne peut plus vague sur son identité, n'ayant gardé un souvenir que trop vif du fameux journal intime.

" Je suis un élève de Poudlard, répondit-il." Il ajouta : "Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?"

" Je suis aussi élève à Poudlard, répondit l'inconnu. Comment êtes-vous entré en possession de ce parchemin ?"

" Je n'en sais trop rien. Vous étiez au courant de leur existence ?"

" Oui. Ce n'est pas un secret. Mais je ne pensais pas mettre la main sur l'un d'eux un jour."

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien de notable, un chien aux abois au dehors mis à part. Ce n'était pas Crokdur, mais un autre, au timmbre plus sec. Avide d'en savoir plus, Harry écrivit :

" Qui êtes vous plus précisément ?"

" Je ne vous le dirait pas et je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur vous."

La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre. Harry la contempla un instant bouche bée, puis, progressivement, son esprit fut éclairé par la compréhension. L'inconnu voulait quelqu'un à qui parler sans détours, raconter ses problèmes et trouver de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas connaitre l'identité de son interlocuteur pour ne pas se soumettrre aux préjugés qui pourrait en découler. Une sorte de journal intime, vivant mais absolument sans danger, en somme. Harry inscrivit :

" Je comprend. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un confident."

Oui, Harry avait besoin d'un confident. Quelqu'un qui ne le voie ni avec admiration, ni avec pitié. Et puis, outre ceci, il pourrait parler de ses problèmes, de son sentiment d'isolement, de celui d'être quelqu'un à part, la mort de ses parents, celle de son parrain, sa haine envers les Dursley. Tout cela ne lui valait que des regards inutilement compatissants. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques centimètres plus haut que le parchemin, sur son agenda, à la page du surlendemain, celle qui portait l'annonce d'un difficile devoir de potion. Sans réfléchir, il écrivit :

" Il faut que je fasse un devoir. Désolé mais c'est urgent."

Il voulut l'effacer mais l'encre avait déjà disparue. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

"Pourrait-on se donner rendez-vous ?"

" Demain après-midi ?"

" Pourquoi pas ? Je peux me libérer de deux heures à six heures de l'après midi."

" Parfait. A demain alors.

"A demain."

Harry était frustré que cela se soit terminé si vite, mais il pensa au lendemain et il se calam un peu. Il décida d'en finir au plus vite avec ce devoir pour avoir un maximum de temps libre le jour suivant. Il y passa trois heures et alla directement se coucher. Fatigue et courbatures aidant, il dormit profondément et longtemps, trop longtemps, si bien qu'il se réveilla à trois heures. Il fonça sur ses lunettes, sa robe, et sans prendre le temps d'effectuer une petite visite à la salle de bain, se rua littéralement sur sa petite table de travail pour y retrouver le fameux parchemin. Vierge. L'estomac et la gorge noués, il inscrivit spontanément :

" Tu es là ?"

Il se rendit compte seulement après que l'encre eut disparue qu'il avait tutoyé son mystérieux interlocuteur, qui lui répondit peu après, sans lui poser de question sur le tutoiement dont il avait fait l'objet, et en employant lui-même cette nouvelle méthode d'élocution :

" Je t'attendais. Où étais-tu ? Je suis planté devant mon parchemin depuis une heure."

" Je suis infiniment désolé. Je viens à l'instant de me réveiller.

" Seulement maintenant ?"

" Oui. J'ai passé avant-hier une nuit particulièrement éprouvante et les effets s'en font encore ressentir. Excuse-moi."

" Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es pardonné, mais ne recommence plus."

Harry se sentit soulagé. Et le noeud qu'il avait eu au creux de son ventre se relacha entièrement. Il avait eu peur que, de dépit, son correspondant ne brûle, jette ou détruise d'une quelque autre manière ce qui leur permettait de communiquer.

" Merci beaucoup."

" Mais de rien."

Un blanc s'installa. Ils n'avaient strictement rien à se dire, ou plutôt, trop de choses à se dire, mais ne savaient par où commencer. Lentement, Harry posa le bout de sa plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire, très lentement, en portant une attention toute particulière aux courbes et aux traits qui composaient ses lettres, à l'agencement de celles-ci qui composaient ses mots, et à l'alignement de ceux-ci qui composaient cette phrase :

" Mes amis s'éloignent de plus en plus, je me sens de plus en plus seul et quoique je l'eu toujours été auparavant, plus ou moins, cette fois, ce n'est plus une impression."

" Tu en as de la chance. Je n'ai jamais eu de réels amis. Juste quelques relations de courtoisie à entretenir. Entretenir l'illusion aux yeux de tout le monde que j'ai des mais qui m'aiment et me respectent."

Harry lut la réponse de l'inconnu avec hébétude. Lui aussi était quelqu'un de seul, mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'Harry vivait.

" Mais pourquoi ?"

" Ce sont mes parents. Encore et toujours mes parents. Ils voient l'amour, l'amitié, et tout autre sentiment d'attachement comme une faiblesse répréhensible qu'il faut à tout prix bannir de son coeur, lequel devient dès lors un coeur de marbre glacé, noir, fan"é et racorni. Je les hais, je les ais toujours haï, bien que je ne leur ais encore jamais fait deviner, mais cette haine m'a permit de conserver un bout de mon coeur, et c'est ce seul bout que je sens battre et palpiter en moi, attendant son heure. Ce petit bout de rien du tout qui me fait vivre et qui a préservé ma capacité à aimer."

Harry dut lire deux ou trois fois le monologue de l'inconnu pour parvenir à l'assimiler dans son integralité, surpris par tant de lyrisme. Quelle vie devait-il avoir ? Quelle sorte de parents avait-il ? Harry était profondément choqué, contemplant bêtement l'encre s'effacer lentement, ne sachant quoi répondre... Finalement, il écrivit :

" Je n'ai plus de parents. Et pour cela, on s'est toujours pris de pitié pour moi. J'ai toujours été vu comme une personne à plaindre. Je ne vois que pitié autour de moi, partout où je vais. Des amis, j'en ai eu, mais ils s'éloignent de plus en plus, je ne les comprend plus. Je me renferme de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passe, sur moi-même, la solitude pour seule compagne. Il m'arrive d'errer seul, loin de tout, dans le seul but d'attendre que quelque chose se passe, un je ne sais quoi qui pourrait faire changer les choses. Je rêve d'une rencontre, quelqu'un qui me tendrait la main, avec qui je ne serais plus seul, un ami. Un véritable ami."

La réponse se fit un peu attendre. Harry ne voulait pas non plus parler de tout à cet inconnu. Son malaise venait de sa célébrité et qui donc était célèbre à Poudlard ? Il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre de son identité, mais il ressentait quand même le fait d'avoir été maladroit, ou incomplet. L'inconnu devait sentir qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait été vague, ne brillant pas par sa concision ni par sa précision. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Déjà, il regrettait.

" Veux-tu que l'on devienne amis ?"

Draco se mit à rire de sa bêtise. Pourtant il y avait réfléchi, à cette réponse. Mais elle s'était imposée à lui. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait couchée sur le papier, il se dit que son correspondant ne prendrait pas au sérieux une phrase aussi classique. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un livre pour gamins, ou un chien vert demande à un hippogriffe bleu et rouge : "veux-tu être mon ami ?". Il avait un peu honte. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'inconnu ne lui livra pas la réponse très classique à cette question cliché mais plutôt :

" Laissons les choses se faire naturellement."

À la réflexion, elle n'était pas plus mal, cette réponse. Il n'était pas bête, le type en face, qui que se soit. Il ricana amèrement. Draco n'était pas fondamentalement méchant, mais une éducation trop stricte lui avait fait penser : "On ne fait pas poireauter un Malfoy. Tu le payeras.". Et pour lui faire payer sa dette, Draco avait choisi la manipulation. Il allait se servir de lui pour déverser tout son ressentiment. Il ignora la boule qui nouait sa gorge et qui lui disait : "C'est ta seule chance de parler à quelqu'un qui te voit tel que tu es. Ne gâche pas cette chance."

" Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Je précipite trop les choses. Mais j'en ai tellement besoin."

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Viendra le temps où nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre."

Draco lut avec satisfaction cette réplique. L'inconnu était vraiment loin d'être bête. Outre sa tirade ratée de tout à l'heure, il parlait avec justesse et pertinence. Il imagina tout de suite un Serdaigle binoclard, souffrant de la mort de ses parents tués par Voldemort, comme tant d'élèves ici, parmi les septièmes années. Il parlait avec gravité de ses petits problèmes insignifiants, mais Draco savait que ses propres problèmes étaient plus importants. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas un seul élève à Poudlard qui en avait d'aussi graves que lui. Il poussa l'hypocrisie :

" Ce temps viendra vite, j'espère."

" Je l'espère aussi. Nous sommes des êtres seuls, tous les deux. Chacun vit sa solitude d'une manière différente. Tes amitiés sont superflues, les miennes, trop lointaines."

" Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Nous nous sommes trouvés."

" C'est vrai. Pourquoi tes parents sont comme ça ?"

" Ce sont des nobles, des sang-purs. Ils ont leur fierté. C'est leur code de conduite. L'étiquette, tu comprends."

" Je vois. Tu te souviens de tes parents ?"

" Non. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort quand j'avait un an..."

_bingo !_

" ... mais on m'a dit des choses sur eux. Je suis tout le portrait de mon père, mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Ils combattaient Voldemort, mais cela leur a couté la vie. Je n'ai pas de souvenir à moi d'eux. Ce vide dans ma vie, cette impression d'être différent, vient de là. J'ai été adopté par une famille qui me hais. J'ai vécu onze ans dans la rancune, dans la souffrance. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier."

" Je comprend. Tu as dû vivre quelque chose de très dur. Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard. De mon coté, j'ai eu des parents, mais, privé de leur amour, j'ai aussi un vide. J'ai besoin d'amour. Pas necessairement avoir une petite copine ou un petit copain. Mais quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer comme un ami, presque un frère. J'envie les familles heureuses, aussi pauvres soit-elles. La mienne est riche, mais malheureuse. Enfin, moi je suis malheureux. Après si l'argent fait leur bonheur, ce n'est pas mon problème."

" Tu es sans doute né dans la mauvaise famille. Tu n'es pas comme eux."

" C'est de là que me vient ma force. De me savoir différent d'eux. Je fait semblant, bien sûr, d'être un digne fils, qui respecte ses parents, qui aime ses amis, et, évidemment, qui crache sur les enfants de moldus."

" Tu n'as rien contre les enfants de moldus ? je suis heureux de l'entendre."

" Pourquoi cette question ? Je n'ai rien contre eux !"

" Ne le prend pas de façon personnelle, mais j'ai remarqué une montée du rascisme à l'encontre des fils de moldus ces temps-ci. Avec le nouveau règne de Voldemort, les gens ont peur de sembler trop proches des moldus. Ce qui se comprend, et avec les parents que tu as..."

" Oui je comprend. D'où te viens ta force ? toi, qu'est-ce qui te maintient en vie ?"

Draco eut un sourire en coin. Il avait piégé son interlocuteur. Il était sur le point de connaitre son point faible. Il pourrais donc disposer d'une arme contre lui, qui permettra de le torturer psychologiquement autant qu'il le faudra. Draco était un grand sadique et il le savait. Mais, et ce n'était pas un héritage de ses parents, il éprouvait grand plaisir à humilier, à blesser, à mettre plus bas que terre. Et le type, qui a du mettre la main sur ce parchemin complètement par hasard, était un cobaye parfait. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il imaginer quelque chose de l'ordre de "Tuer Voldemort" ou alors "Le Quidditch", mais il fut plutôt surprit :

" Ce qui me maintiens en vie ? Je veux seulement qu'un jour on me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis. Je crois qu'on a la même motivation. Mettons toutes les chances de notre coté. À deux, nous pourrons plus facilement y arriver."

Cela n'allait pas comme réponse ! Pas du tout ! Draco ne pouvait rien tirer de ça. Mais surtout, cette phrase lui fit perdre ses moyens. Elle fit tomber son masque un court instant. L'inconnu n'était pas comme lui, mais il voulait la même chose. L'attaquer pour ça reviendrait à s'attaquer lui-même, et il ne voulait pas ça. Déconcerté était le mot. Il était déconcerté par la réponse de cet inconnu. Lui, Draco Malfoy, qui se croyait juqu'à présent unique dans son malheur venait de trouver un compagnon d'infortune. La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus présente encore. Il se voyait en l'inconnu, se reconnaissait. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et écrivit tout simplement :

" Oui."

" Qui es-tu ?"

Il le comprit, cette fois, la question avait un sens différent. Elle ne lui demandait pas quel personnage il jouait, mais bien ce qu'il était. Comment lui se voyait. Ses défenses étaient à plat. Par seulement deux phrases, un inconnu avait réussi à vaincre Draco Malfoy. Il éprouva de l'estime, mais aussi un sentiment de peur. Peur de sa si troublante ressemblance avec l'inconnu. Seul lui aurait pu enchainer les pensées dans cet ordre là. Ces mots étaient les siens.

" Juste un adolescent perdu dans un monde qui le dépasse. Ce monde n'est pas le mien, c'est clui de mes parents, qui me l'ont imposé. Ils ont beau dire ou faire, au plus profond de moi je reste le même. Je vis dans le mensonge. Je joue la comédie. C'est pesant. Je me sens prisonnier de moi-même. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer. Je refoule toujours tout. Je ne peux rien dire à personne. Les seules personnes dont mes parents me donnent l'autorisation de parler sont des sortes d'espion. Un pas de travers, et ils savent tout. Je vis dans la peur à longueur de journée. La nuit, je retiens à grand peine mes larmes. Elles n'ont jamais coulé."

À propos de larmes, Draco sentit les siennes noyer ses yeux. Il venait de réveler ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même à un parfait inconnu. Mais c'est ce parfait inconnu qui se trouvait être le seul être capable de le comprendre, lui. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu plus, mais il se sentait désespéré à un point tel qu'il se sentait capable de nimporte quoi pour calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu cete douleur sourde qui l'accopaganit de partout, qui prenait ses repas avec lui, qui dormait avec lui, qui était la cause de ses cauchemars, de ses migraines, qui était la cause de tout son malheur, qui lui donnait l'impression s'une vie gachée, l'impression tout simplement de ne pas être humain, mais d'être un simple jouet manipulabla à souhait, sous menace de mort. La reconnaissance, il donnerait sa vie pour l'avoir. Ne plus avoir à se cacher. Afficher avec provocation ca qu'il était. Ne plus se cacher de rien.

" Toi, qui es-tu ?"

L'inconnu avait voulu savoir, il a su. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Draco de savoir. Qui diable était cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait tant ?

" Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je me cherche. Sans espoir de me trouver. Voila ce que je suis : Un enfant pauvre, malade, dans une cage, sans aucune liberté de mouvement, exposé aux regards de tous. Et tous de l'autre coté de dire : "Regarde ce pauvre enfant.". Mais personne ne fait rien. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on aide, mais qu'on regarde avec pitié. J'ai été fabriqué pour être regardé avec pitié. C'est mon seul rôle. Moi aussi, je joue la comédie. Mais bien involontairement. Je leur crie à tous que je ne suis pas comme ils croient que je suis. Mais tout le monde est sourd. Qui irait écouter un enfant malade et pauvre. Personne ne devine qu'il y a un coeur sous les haillons en lambeaux qu'ils m'obligent à porter."

Draco se sentit vraiment chavirer. La métaphore de l'enfant en cage était la sienne, sauf que l'enfant qu'il était, lui, était riche. Il se reconnut encore en lui. Les larmes montèrent mais furent contenues à grand peine. Lui et l'inconnu étaient deux gamins que l'on montrait, sans aucune attention pour eux. Deux enfants que l'on considérait comme des pantins.

Des pantins.

**FIIIIIIN ! (du chapitre 2)**

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis en train d'écouter Memorial Embers de Chalice (déconseillé aux suicidaires) (je fait de la pub au passage )

Merci d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre dès que je peux !

Bizzzz, Mephy


	3. Thélonius Zabini

**Correspondance anonyme**

Auteur : Mephy

Genre : Suspense dans ce chapitre

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages et des lieux de cette histoire ne sont à moi, mais à JK Rowling... mais je suppose que vous savez ça. Ah si ! Thelonius Zabini est à moi. Et son chien Lucifuru aussi, mais pas son nom, qui vient du manga Hunter x Hunter. (Hommage à la Pieuvre (mais non, je ne te compare pas à un chien, ouuiii je sais que tu es une pieuvre)) Et aussi Dysaphoria, elle est à moi. Mais pas son nom. Il vient de l'album de Chalice, Chronicles of Dysaphoria.

Pairing : HpDm, mais ça viendra plus tard

Rating : PG Je déclare la guerre aux nouveaux ratings de FFnet, na !

Réponses aux reviews :

Toujours pareil. Je ne peut me connecter à internet que pour mettre des textes en ligne. Je n'ai donc pas accès aux reviews, donc pas de rar pour cette fois-ci, toutes mes excuses. Un grand merci tout de même pour ceux et celles qui ont pensé à moi ! et un gros bisou ! et un câlin...

**Chapitre 3 : Thélonius Zabini**

¤ "Pov" Harry ¤

La grande Salle était bondée ce soir. Demain, Harry rendrait son devoir de potion qui l'avait fait passer une nuit blanche, et arriver en retard à un important "rendez-vous" avec l'inconnu. Il espérait ne pas en avoir trop dit, ne pas avoir donné l'occasion à son correspondant de nourrir des soupçons sur son identité. Cette conversation l'avait vidé. Il n'avait plus de force, comme après avoir parlé de choses aussi délicates que douloureuses. Il était à plat, déprimé, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Mais il devait aller dans la grande salle, car McGonagall, passée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quelques instants auparavant, leur avait dit que la présence de tous était obligatoire, sous peine d'une lourde retenue. Harry, qui n'avait un souvenir que trop vif de la chambre de Serpentard, préféra se forcer. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il rencontra en chemin Malfoy, l'air arrogant, toujours entouré de ses chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle, une furie minaudante du nom de Parkinson, et quelqu'un d'autre, probablement comme lui un septième année, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait vouloir disparaitre sous ses semelles, nerveux comme il n'avait jamais vu. Il était comme une bête traquée, regardant à droite, à gauche, derrière, comme s'il s'attendait à se voir foudroyé dans l'instant.

-"Tiens, bonjour, Potter, cracha Malfoy, tu n'es pas avec ton rouquin et ta sang-de-bourbe ? Tu es pâle. Tu as encore mal à ta cicatrice ?"

-"Ta gueule, Malfoy, écarte toi de mon chemin, tu pollues."

-"Calme, Potter, tu veux un susucre ?"

-"Tu veux mon poing dans ta face de fouine ?"

Harry préféra s'écarter d'un bon pas avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Malfoy, en ce moment tout particulièrement, ne le lachait plus. Il ressentait envers lui une haine encore plus forte que celle qu'il éprouvait même envers Voldemort. Voldemort était certes dix fois plus invivable, mais Harry ne l'avait pas sur le dos toute l'année. Alors que lui, cette sale fouine exaspérante, si, et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Et Malfoy semblait éprouver une sorte de plaisir sadique à le harceler ainsi et ne s'en privait pas. Il pénétra dans la grande salle en courant quasiment, et s'installa à la table des Gryffondors entre deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui furent visiblement ravies de le voir s'installer ici. Voyant qu'elles désiraient de tout coeur engager la conversation avec lui, il préféra mettre d'emblée les choses au clair :

-"Je ne vous direz rien, ne me parlez pas, ce n'est même pas la peine, dit-il sur un ton plus désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu."

Les filles le regardèrent d'un air étrange et détournèrent leur regard. Harry avait peut-être perdu deux petites amies potentielles, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne désirait qu'une chose en ce moment, c'était de parler à son inconnu qu'il commençait à apprécier sérieusement. Il espéra de tout son coeur que, pour lui, c'était la même chose. Il avait envie véritablement d'être aimé, admiré, apprécié, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, pour ce qu'il était, et non pour ce qu'il représentait, non pour sa cicatrice, ou le fait qu'il ait survécu, ou celui qu'il ait été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ou toutes ces choses qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir voir en peinture. Il avait hâte d'avaler le contenu de son assiette, pour l'instant désespérement vide, et de retourner dans son dortoir où il retrouverait son cher parchemin, et son cher correspondant. Mais il fut tétanisé quand il se rendit compte que le repas durerait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Dumbledore s'était levé et avait commencé un discours qui voulait dire autre chose que "bon appétit" :

-"Chers élèves, ce soir est un soir spécial. Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir d'accueuillir en nos murs Thélonius Zabini, Secrétaire général du Magenmagot, et ambassadeur de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande dans toute l'Asie, quelqu'un très puissant comme vous vous en doutez donc."

Il désigna aussitôt l'homme à sa droite, qui se leva lentement, avec un mouvement grâcieux, et considéra l'assemblée d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il était plutôt inquiétant, vétu tout de noir, les yeux et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, la peau mate, mais surtout un expression sur son visage qui était à frémir. Le nez et les lèvres retrousées dans une expression d'intense dégout, son regard brillant d'une infernale colère, il fixait sans ciller, et sans faire le moindre geste, le garçon à tête de rat qui accompagnait Malfoy quelque temps auparavant. Il dégageait une aura de puissance meurtrière, qui fit frissoner tous les élèves présents, à supposer qu'il y en ait eu d'absents.

-"Il est venu ici en vertu de sa nomination au poste de président du conseil d'administration du collège Poudlard, et veut observer nos méthodes pédagogiques, voir comment vous travaillez, quelles sont vos heures de travail quotidiennes en dehors des cours, etc... je vous prierait donc de lui faire bon accueil. Merci de votre attention, et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, sinon bon appétit !"

Il y eut quelques applaudissements froids. L'homme se rassit en même temps que Dumbledore, et des mets de toutes sortes, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur la table, au grand soulagement de Harry. Tout en mangeant, il se remémora sa retenue, et les paroles de Rusard plus particulièrement. Celui-ci disait, en substance, que quelqu'un viendrait à l'école, s'installerait dans la chambre qu'il avait si durement remise à neuf, et que le visage de Poudlard changerait après ça. Il ne put s'empecher de ressentir quelque inquiétude par rapport aux modifications que pourrait apporter ce Zabini. Il avait l'air d'un ancien mangemort, songea Harry même en sachant qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Mais pour en avoir cotoyé, bien que cela ne lui fisse pas plaisir, il savait reconnaitre un mage noir. Il ne s'était trompé qu'une seule fois, sur le compte de Rogue, seulement, il était en première année, et manquait cruellement d'expérience. Mais la cicatrice ne mentait pas, et Harry y ressentait quelques picotements quand il regardait l'homme. Et il avait de plus un air de ressemblance avec le rat aux aguets qu'il avait croisé accompagnant Malfoy. Il devait être sans aucun doute son père. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit. Il avait entendu un jour parler d'un Blaise Zabini. Harry en était convaincu désormais, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Et l'homme, de son père. Et vu comme il le regardait, l'observation des méthodes de travail ne devait être que la raison officielle de sa venue. La raison officieuse impliquait son fils. Pour s'en assurer, Harry décida de le surveiller, voire de l'espionner, et ce, le soir même. Mais après avoir discuté avec son correspondant. Il se dépécha de finir de manger et sortit de la salle presque immédiatement. Il était le premier, et de ce fait, sentit le regard pesant de Zabini père sur son dos, qui devait considérer cette sortie comme une marque d'irrespect. Il finit le trajet en courant, porté par une peur incompréhensible. Il parcourut couloirs, escaliers, ouvrit portes, traversa tentures et passages secrets, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, se réfugia dans son dortoir et s'attabla. Il sortit de son sac le parchemin, sa plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il inscrivit :

-"Tu es là ?"

-"Non, je suppose que tu es encore dans la grande salle."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ce Thélonius Zabini ? Moi il me fait un peu peur."

-"Suis-je bête, tu n'es pas là."

-"Je le sais pourtant."

-"Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être moi-même en ce moment."

-"Tu es là ?"

-"S'il te plait répond moi."

-"Je t'en prie."

-"J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un."

-"Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux parler librement."

-"Répond, s'il te plait."

Puis Harry contempla la feuille sur laquelle était couchées ses lamentations pendant de longues minutes. Son correspondant n'était pas là, ou alors il ne voulait plus lui parler. Son coeur manqua un battement à cette pensée. Il était possible que la personne à qui il confie ses pensées, ses secrets, tous ses problèmes ne veuille plus de lui. L'inconnu, lui, vait de vrais problèmes. de vrais et grave problèmes. Alors que lui, Harry, ne faisait que se plaindre pour attirer l'attention sur lui, avec ses ennuis de petit merdeux. Il avait honte, il était en colère contre lui, contre son ex-correspondant qui était bien plus malheureux que lui. Il était empli de pitié à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il regrettait. Il avait du faire quelque chose de travers, sans aucun doute, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais n'en avait même plus la force. Il se dit que tout était fini. Plus aucun espoir de vivre sa vie de façon agréable. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans le mensonge, dans le paraitre. Il ne voulait plus vivre une vie dirigée par d'autres que lui. Il ne voulait tout simplement plus vivre. Il ne supportait plus de vivre. Lentement, il se releva, en prenant appui sur sa table. Il laissa tomber l'idée, qui lui apparaissait futile désormais, d'espionner Zabini père.

Il sortit de la tour Gryffondor, sans s'étonner qu'elle fut vide, et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, située dans l'aile nord du château. C'était la plus haute tour de tout Poudlard, et l'on y trouvait, au choix, des couples d'amoureux, qui venaient ici s'embrasser au clair de lune, se prouvant mutuellement leur amour par la proximité du ciel, et des déprimés qui voulaient un moyen radical d'en finir. Harry ne se trouvait, selon lui, dans aucun de ces cas. Lui venait ici pour rejoindre son parrain, dont le souvenir s'était douloureusement ravivé, selon ses propres termes, et ses parents. En agissant ainsi, il savait qu'il épousait la cause de Voldemort, mais il n'y attachait pas plus d'importance qu'à un pet d'épagneul breton. Il gravit des dizaines d'escalier, chaque marche franchie le confortant dans sa décision. Il arriva au dernier étage, décidé à en finir. Mais c'était sans compter un évènement plutôt étonnant. Entendre une forte voix lui permit de se cacher sans se faire repérer derrière un mur. Il s'avança un peu pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, et assista à une scène plutôt incongrue, jugez-en plutôt :

Collé au mur en deçà de celui contre lequel se trouvait Harry se tenait Malfoy, qui observait discrètement deux personnes. La première se tenait debout, mais d'une façon extraordinairement prostrée, la rougeur sur ses joues ajoutée à son teint naturellement mat lui conférait une couleur tenant du marron et de l'orange, soit un mélange peu agréable pour l'oeil. La deuxième criait sur la première, tout en tentant tout de même de se retenir de faire plus qu'il n'en fallait montre de ses capacités pulmonaires. Elle était tout aussi "rouge", mais cette fois, cette teinte était dûe à la colère. Et en colère, elle l'était ! Harry reconnut en elles Zabini père et fils, le premier hurlant sur le deuxième :

-"Je te l'avait confié ! Je te faisait confiance ! Et toi tu me le perds ! Un seul ne sert à rien, tu le sais ! Il faut les deux ! Les deux ! Ca sert à quoi sinon ? Tu vas me le dire, toi ! Pars ! Pars loin ! Hors de ma vue !"

Et le rat répondant au doux nom de Blaise s'enfuit aussitôt à toutes jambes, fort heureusement par l'autre escalier, permettant à Harry, et à Malfoy, de garder leur présence secrète. Harry se demanda ce qu'un tel insignifiant insecte avait bien pu perdre pour que son père soit de telle manière sortit de ses gonds. Il en fallait deux. Il songea un instant avec angoisse aux parchemins, mais il écarta d'un geste mental cette éventualité, la coïcidence eut été trop grosse pour qu'il s'agisse en effet des parchemins de Serpentard. Mais il eut la bonne idée de demander à Malfoy, maintenant que Zabini père était parti, en le faisant chanter. Malfoy s'était écarté de son mur et fit mine de redescendre quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-"Malfoy !"

Il eut un sursaut qui lui fit faire un admirable bond d'un demi-mètre. Il se retourna aussitôt, et sembla à la fois soulagé et exaspéré, soulagé que la personne qui l'avait interpellé ne s'agisse que d'Harry, et exaspéré parce qu'il était une des dernières personnes qu'il eut souhaité voir en ces lieux.

-"Potter."

-"Tu sautes vraiment bien, Malfoy. On croirait une fouine. C'est vraiment à s'y méprendre !"

-"Tu te tais, Potter. Si tu es venu ici pour me dire ça, tu peut tout de suite sauter. Regarde là, il y a un espace entre le téléscope et le mur. Qu'attends-tu ?"

-"Que tu me dise de quoi parlaient Zabini et son fils."

-"Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à te dire ça ?"

-"Si tu ne me le dis pas, je dit à Dumbledore que tu te promenais la nuit dans les couloirs."

Malfoy le considéra avec des yeux ronds. Puis il éclata de rire, laissant Harry pantois.

-"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

-"Ta bêtise dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé à ce jour. Tu m'épates, Potter ! Réfléchis deux secondes. Comment aurais-tu su que je me promène nocturnement dans les couloirs sinon en t'y promenant toi aussi ? Dumbledore n'est pas bête, même si on a tout lieu de le croire, et lui aussi fera cette déduction."

-"En effet. Mais permet moi de nuancer tes propos. Tu sais ça parce que tu t'es toi même fait piéger. Tu te rappelles ? En première année."

-"En première année, Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te propose un marché. Si tu ne dis pas que j'étais ici, je ne dirais pas que toi aussi tu y étais. Et on reste là. Pas moyen de négocier. Le chantage n'est pas fait pour toi, Potter. Tu est trop..._pur_, trop..._Gryffondor_. Marché conclu ?"

-"... Okay."

-"Bien, c'est bien. On commence à comprendre. Maintenant, écarte toi de mon chemin, je passe."

Sans un mot de plus, Malfoy disparut par les escaliers par lesquels Harry était venu. Celui-ci demeura coi un instant, et, se décidant à bouger, emprunta le même chemin que la fouine auparavant. C'est bête ! il était arrivé un peu tard pour savoir de quoi parlaient les Zabini. Enfin, "parlaient" c'est un bien grand moi. De quoi soliloquait Zabini père serait plus approprié. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry prit la direction de sa salle commune. Il fut étonné de croiser en chemin tout un groupe d'élèves de sa maison qui devisaient gaiment tout en marchant. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Harry amorça un mouvement vers eux, mais il fut coupé court dans son élan, car il venait de les voir se tenir par la main. Il recula immédiatement, heureux de n'avoir pas été vu par eux, et fut absorbé par un deuxième groupe de Gryffondors qui marchait à la suite de l'autre. Il en fut ravi, et en profita pour bien se cacher des regards, même s'il dut quelque peu plier les genoux, s'agissant d'un groupe de première années.

-"Harry Potter !"

-"Mais oui, c'est lui !"

-"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait là !"

Ca c'était Hermione, suivie de Ron. Harry remarqua avec irritation que leurs mains semblaient définitivement soudées. Mais il n'était pas en position de s'irriter. Les genoux pliés pour être à la taille des premières années, se brisant quasiment la nuque pour regarder d'en bas une Hermione qui se dressait devant lui de toute sa hauteur, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, il était plutôt dans une position ridicule. Il finit par s'apercevoir de sa posture et se releva.

-"Ah Hermione, bonjour... euh.. j'avais fait tomber mes lunettes, alors je me suis penché pour les ramasser. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?"

Cette dernière questionjeta un froid glacial dans toute l'assemblée. Car tout le monde s'était retourné pour observer la scène, d'un oeil de poisson pas frais. Apparemment c'était à Hermione de la lui poser.

-"Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de te poser cette question ?"

-"Ah oui ! si, si, bien sûr, fit-il infiniment géné, j'y avait pensé."

Un dernier regard d'Hermione l'acheva. Elle le regarda comme s'il s'était agit d'un malade mental irrécupérable, et s'en détourna, jugeant préférable, selon toute évidence, de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, quand Harry serait en état d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Il fut foudroyé et resta sur place, comme une statue de marbre, sans prêter attention aux demandes inquiètes des premières années, tout sourd qu'il était devenu. Il reprit ses esprits quand Neville, passant par là, le secoua légèrement. Harry le remercia, et sans le regarder, fonça vers son dortoir, en aboyant au passage le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui s'offusqua de son ton brutal et grossier. Comme précédemment, il s'attabla, dans le but de retrouver ce cher parchemin. Il faillit s'évanouir en constatant sa disparition. Il le chercha partout, fouillant et retournant, vidant son sac sur son lit, cherchant sous son bureau, sous sa chaise, dans son armoire, sous son baldaquin, sous ses draps, entre son sommier et son matelas, dans sa taie d'oreiller, sur les murs et aux plafond, de partout, en sentant l'angoisse grandir progressivement, se saisir de lui et lui serrer son estomac, son coeur et ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en balbutiant des paroles de refus de la réalité, pourtant bien réelle. Il avait perdu ce qui aurait pu devenir son seul ami. Notons qu'il avait oublié au passage la précédente crise d'angoisse qui l'avait mené à la plus haute tout de l'aile nord.

-"Harry je te rends ton parchemin. C'est une vraie éponge. Ca doit être un objet de farce et attrape, non ?"

Seamus se tenait devant lui, l'air innocent, un vieux bout de papier à la main, le parchemin de Serpentard. Brusquement soulagé, Harry lui arracha des mains et le serra contre son coeur en murmurant des paroles des réconforts, comme s'il s'était agit de son enfant perdu puis retrouvé, complètement par hasard, après une semaine de recherche infructueuse. Autant dire qu'il se sentait plutôt bien. Mais il déchanta. La présence de Seamus, qui, un peu choqué par sa conduite, s'en était allé faire un peu de rangement du coté de son propre lit sans bruit, l'empêchait d'écrire. Il décida donc d'attendre que tout le monde soit allé se coucher pour ressortir le parchemin, qu'il avait avec avidité caché sous son oreiller, et ainsi parler à son très cher correspondant. Simplement, fatigué plus qu'il ne le fallait par la quantité impressionnante d'émotions par lequel il était ce soir passé, et leur intensité, il s'endormit très rapidement, en ayant une ultime pensée pour son devoir de potion, à rendre pour le lendemain, et qui lui avait valu, une nuit blanche, et un retard à un "rendez-vous" d'une importance extrême.

¤ "Pov" Draco ¤

-"Blaise... dit Draco."

-"Hein ? oui ? quoi ?"

-"TU TE CALMES !"

-"Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je vais me faire tuer par mon père ce soir !"

-"Non, je ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer. Et ton père, tu ne le reverras que dans un mois. Ou alors, si tu reçoit une beuglante, ça sera demain matin."

-"Non ! Ce soir ! Mon père vient se soir à l'école ! Tu sais qu'il a remplacé le tiens à la présidence du conseil d'administration. Et il vient ce soir ! Officiellement, il vient pour observer nos méthodes de travail, mais en réalité, il vient pour récupérer ce que je cherche depuis deux jours. Tu le sais ça, que si je ne le retrouve pas, je me fait tuer, détruire. il faut que je le retrouve vite, très vite !"

Draco fut étonné de cette révélation mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il ne laissa rien paraitre non plus du fait qu'il avait en sa possession ce pour quoi Blaise se faisait autant de souci. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et même sans le vouloir, il en jubila intérieurement. Il n'aimait guère Zabini et sa face de rat.

-"Merci de me le rappeller. Mais tu n'as plus le temps de chercher, il faut y aller, le repas va bientôt commencer."

-"NON ! euh.. encore cinq minutes... par pitié !"

-"Tu es complètement désespéré, mon pauvre. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, je ne connait pas la pitié. Tu t'es trompé de maison."

-"S'il te plait ! Je sens que je l'ai presque retrouvé !"

Draco, carrément énervé, fit un geste de la main, et Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'attendaient que ça, saisirent par les bras Zabini, qui se mit à hurler en se débattant, ce qui était sans espoir, tout prisonnier qu'il était par deux armoires à glace au faciès repoussant, enfin le petit groupe se mit en route, rapidement rejoint par un bouledogue qui répondait au doux nom de Parkinson, Dieu qu'est-ce que les Serpentards sont moches, songea Draco au passage, vers la grande salle, remarquable par le peuple qui s'y trouvait. Draco s'étonna d'y trouver autant de monde, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il manquait à chaque repas autant de gens. Où peuvent-ils bien aller ? pensa-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter d'avantage, car il tomba en plein milieu du couloir sur Potter, qui parraissait un peu malade, tout pâle qu'il était.

-"Tiens, bonjour, Potter, cracha-t-il, tu n'es pas avec ton rouquin et ta sang-de-bourbe ? Tu es pâle. Tu as encore mal à ta cicatrice ?"

-"Ta gueule, Malfoy, écarte toi de mon chemin, tu pollues, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désagréable, mais qui se trouvait en fait un peu risible"

-"Calme, Potter, tu veux un susucre ?"

-"Tu veux mon poing dans ta face de fouine ?"

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réplique cinglante car Potter était déjà parti, marchant à grands pas pour finalement s'assoir à sa table entre deux filles que visiblement, il ne connaissait pas. Draco eut un élancement douloureux de haine dans la tempe gauche. Dieu qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait l'énerver ! Puis il s'en désinteressa et s'installa à sa place habituelle, au milieu, avec vue sur les trois autres tables, entouré, à son grand Dam, de Pansy et de Blaise. Il regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. En effet, à la droite de Dumbledore, se touvait un grand homme au regard méchant, qui fixait celui qui selon toute vraisemblance, était son fils, avec une inquiétante lueur de haine meurtrière dans les yeux. Il avait été un mangemort, voire même il l'était encore, cela ne faisait aucon doute. Draco le savait pour cotoyer, chez lui, des mangemorts à longueur de journée, bien que cela soit loin de lui faire plaisir, mais son père n'avait que des relations de ce genre, et il ne pouvait lutter contre cet état de fait. Il était en train de penser à comment s'habillerait-il le lendemain quand Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer un de ses soporifiques discours :

-"Chers élèves, ce soir est un soir spécial. Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir d'accueuillir en nos murs Thélonius Zabini, Secrétaire général du Magenmagot, et ambassadeur de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande dans toute l'Asie, quelqu'un très puissant comme vous vous en doutez donc."

Il fit un geste en direction de Zabini père qui se leva lentement sans cesser de fixer son fils. On sentait cet homme impressionnant de méchanté. Une aura puissante se dégageait de lui, une sorte de charisme, mais taillé sur mesure, non pour attirer, mais pour faire peur. Peut-être de la légilimancie, songea Draco. Un sort plutôt habile alors. En tout cas, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, car toute la salle fut prise d'un frisson subit.

-"Il est venu ici en vertu de sa nomination au poste de président du conseil d'administration du collège Poudlard, et veut observer nos méthodes pédagogiques, voir comment vous travaillez, quelles sont vos heures de travail quotidiennes en dehors des cours, etc... je vous prierait donc de lui faire bon accueil. Merci de votre attention, et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, sinon bon appétit !"

-"C'est ça ouais, marmona Blaise, le nez dans son assiette qui venait de se remplir d'un quartier de beuf en croûte-en-sel et de pommes dauphines, avec riz sauce ananas, j'allais le dire."

Draco eut un léger sourire en coin. Il était vrai que Zabini était en droit d'avoir peur pour sa vie, avec un père comme celui-ci. Il prit son temps pour manger, les plats étant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus délicieux. Après le repas, il fut prit d'une sorte de torpeur qui l'empêcha de prêter attention à son directeur bien aimé, qui pourtant annonçait quelque chose qui lui aurait fait plaisir : ce soir se tiendrait un bal et tous les élèves sans exeption, y étaient conviés, sans que leur présence, bien sûr, ne fusse pour autant rendue obligatoire. Par contre il entendit bien Pansy qui lui disait :

-"Dracoooooo-chou, tu me feras danser ?"

L'interpellé, croyant que cette demande, pourtant faite en toute innoncence, cachait quelque chose de bien plus pervers, répondit :

-"Tu te prends pour qui ? Dans tes rêves !"

Puis, légèrement énérvé, il se leva et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une Pansy très vexée, et se rendit immédiatement dans les cachots où se trouvait sa salle commune, puis s'affala dans un fauteil qui trainait là, en face de la cheminée, dans laquelle brillait un feu magique, et ferma les yeux. Il renonça à l'idée d'essayer si son correspondant mystérieux se trouvait devant son parchemin, puisqu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune, étant donné que Draco était parti avant tout le monde, quasiment, mises à part deux ou trois vagues silhouettes auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout prété attention. Peu après, la porte de la salle commune pivota de nouveau, et une fille entra. Il la reconnut de suite.

-"Salut, Draco. Je t'ai vu partir avant tout le monde, j'en profite pour venir te parler."

-"Salut Dys. Alors, tu l'as ?"

-"Non. Mais j'attend un hibou ce soir même, qui me l'apportera. Tu as l'argent ?"

-"Bien sûr. Mais je te le donnerai quand ton hibou arrivera. J'ajoute que ce n'est pas trop tôt."

-"Tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit. J'ai pris des risques énormes pour toi."

-"Je le sais bien, mais je rétribue largement tes services, alors ne te plains pas. Moi aussi, j'ai pris des risques en volant cet argent à mon père."

-"Tu sais que, encore maintenant, si je me fais prendre, je risque Azkaban ?"

-"Tu ne te feras pas prendre. Et quand bien même, je risquerais moi aussi Azkaban. Mais mon père ne voudras pas. Le ministre de la magie, ce vieux gâteux de Fudge, est à sa botte. Un non-lieu sera prononcé."

-"Mais tout ça n'aura servi à rien, la marchandise sera saisie."

-"Certes. Mais on ne peut pas ne pas prendre de risque avec une telle opération."

-"Je suis d'accord. Je vais me préparer pour le bal. Rendez-vous à dix heures à la tour d'astronomie. J'ai choisi cet endroit, car il fera moins louche si on nous surprend. On nous prendra juste pour un couple de base."

-"Génial. Va."

Elle rejoignit son dortoir sans un mot de plus. Draco ne voulait pas faire étalage de son ignorance en posant des questions sur le bal. Il n'était pas du tout au courant. Dumbledore avait dû annoncer la nouvelle après son départ, sans doute. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y assister, si c'était pour subir les assauts du bouledogue, non merci. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais cela le déçut aussi. Son correspondant, lui, y assisterait sûrement, et il se retrouverai seul une bonne partie de la soirée. Dysaphoria repassa devant lui quelques instant après, en tenue de soirée, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Leurs relations étaient purement commerciales, donc Draco ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle n'était même pas belle, cette fille. C'était vraiment à se demander si il était le seul Serpentard agréable à regarder car bien construit physiquement. Puis il vit passer des hordes de Serpentards qui se préparaient pour le bal, en jetant au passage un vague geste de salut dans sa direction. Draco les regarda attentivement :

-"C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment tous moches, se dit-il."

En une heure, salle commune et dortoir se vidèrent, et Draco se retrouva seul. Il se leva de son fauteuil, et s'attabla à son bureau. Il sortit le parchemin de Serpentard à tout hasard, et griffonna un vague "tu es là ?". Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il le rangea soigneusement. Il regarda l'heure. Neuf heures. Il soupira. Il lui restait encore une heure à patienter, avant de se rendre à une espèce de rendez-vous galant qui lui couterait un siècle d'argent de poche, en prenant en compte le fait que son argent de poche hebdomadaire équivalait au salaire annuel d'un employé du ministère de la magie. Et pendant cette heure, il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il prévoyait donc de s'ennuyer. Et il s'ennuya en effet. Mais le temps finit par passer, et il se mit en route vers la tour d'astronomie. Dans les couloirs, il ne croisa strictement personne, et cela le rassura un peu. Car il était nerveux. Il allait acheter quelque chose qui appartenait à la dernière catégorie des objets illicites, dont la simple détention lui aurait dans le pire des cas, s'il ne s'était pas appellé Malfoy, valu une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. L'achat n'était donc pas sans risques. Mais il parvint à destination sans encombre, à l'heure précise du rendez-vous. Dysaphoria était déjà là.

-"Ah, Draco. Mon hibou va bientôt arriver, encore un peu de patience. Tu as l'argent ?"

-"Quand le hibou sera là, je te dis."

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le hibou finit pas manifester sa présence en hululant discrètement. C'était un petit hibou, mais robuste malgré sa taille, et de couleur noire. Ca devait être un hibou habitué au transport d'objets illicites. Il portait de nombreuses cicatrices, dont une qui lui avait crevé un oeil. Dysaphoria détacha le paquet de papier kraft accroché à sa patte et il disparut sans demander son reste. Elle tendit la marchandise à Draco, qui, de son coté, lui donna un assez gros sac.

-"Reste là, ordonna-t-elle."

Et elle se mit à compter. Cela lui prit dix bonnes minutes, mais elle parut satisfaite.

-"5000 Galions. C'est bon. Je retourne dans la grande salle, je ne veux pas que mon absence se remarque trop. Toi, tu t'es déjà fait remarquer pour ça. C'est pas très intelligent, enfin bon. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Donc maintenant, ne cherche même plus à me parler."

-"Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, dit Draco en vérifiant une nouvelle fois avec un sourire d'intense satisfaction le contenu du paquet. Tu peux filer."

Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il avait dit car elle était déjà partie. Draco commença lui aussi à descendre les escaliers, mais il remonta en catastrophe, car deux personnes étaient en train de monter. Il se cacha derrière un mur. Heureusement, il ne se fit pas voir. "Pas maintenant", gémit-il. Il reconnut les deux personnes. Il s'agissait de Zabini père et fils. Il décida de rester caché pour savoir ce qui allait se dire.

-"Blaise. BLAISE ! Regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'enjeu que ces parchemins représentent ? Je te l'ai dit pourtant. Tu devais protéger le tien avec plus de force et d'énergie que tu n'en aurais mis à protéger ta propre vie. Tu m'entends ? REGARDE MOI ! _Endoloris !_"

Un hurlement se fit entendre, inhumain, poussé avec toute la force de la douleur et du désespoir, et qui fit sursauter Draco.

-"Je veux que tu retrouve ce parchemin. Tu le retrouvera. Je sais où se trouve mon exemplaire, mais tu es d'accord qu'il faut le deuxième ? OUI OU NON !"

-"Ooo... ou...oui..."

-"_Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS !_"

Un deuxième hurlement se fit entendre, encore plus puissant, plus inhumain, plus rauque, plus douloureux et désespéré que le premier. Zabini père avait du mettre dans ce sort toute la magie dont il pouvait disposer. Il torturait de toutes ses forces son propre fils, ce qui rappella à Draco son propre père. Le hurlement s'étrangla et il n'entendit plus qu'un halètement de chien battu.

-"Relève-toi. Là... bien, c'est bien. Je te l'avait confié ! Je te faisait confiance ! Et toi tu me le perds ! Un seul ne sert à rien, tu le sais ! Il faut les deux ! Les deux ! Ca sert à quoi sinon ? Tu vas me le dire, toi ! Pars ! Pars loin ! Hors de ma vue !"

Blaise s'enfuit à toutes jambes loin de son père, comme celui-ci le lui avait ordonné. Zabini père resta un moment immobile à le regarder s'éloigner et partit aussi. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Draco sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers les autres escaliers, qui lui permettraient de rejoindre plus discrètement sa salle, surtout avec une furie telle que Thélonius Zabini dans les couloirs, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui, qui lui fit faire un bond d'un demi-mètre sous l'effet de la peur, surtout avec le colis qu'il transportait.

-"Malfoy !"

C'était Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec un crétin comme celui-là, il n'y avait pas le moindre risque

-"Potter."

-"Tu sautes vraiment bien, Malfoy. On croirait une fouine. C'est vraiment à s'y méprendre !"

-"Tu te tais, Potter. Si tu es venu ici pour me dire ça, tu peut tout de suite sauter. Regarde là, il y a un espace entre le téléscope et le mur. Qu'attends-tu ?"

-"Que tu me dise de quoi parlaient Zabini et son fils."

-"Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à te dire ça ?"

-"Si tu ne me le dis pas, je dit à Dumbledore que tu te promenais la nuit dans les couloirs."

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il était impressionné par la bêtise et par l'ignorance de Potter. Cela le fit même éclater de rire. Déjà qu'il n'était pas au courant, visiblement, qu'il se tenait un bal en ce moment même, dans la grande salle, mais en plus, son chantage ne tenait pas debout. Il décida quand même, pour plus de sécurité, rapport au colis qu'il transportait, de ne pas lui réveler l'existence du bal.

-"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

-"Ta bêtise dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé à ce jour. Tu m'épates, Potter ! Réfléchis deux secondes. Comment aurais-tu su que je me promène nocturnement dans les couloirs sinon en t'y promenant toi aussi ? Dumbledore n'est pas bête, même si on a tout lieu de le croire, et lui aussi fera cette déduction."

-"En effet. Mais permet moi de nuancer tes propos. Tu sais ça parce que tu t'es toi même fait piéger. Tu te rappelles ? En première année."

-"En première année, Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te propose un marché. Si tu ne dis pas que j'étais ici, je ne dirais pas que toi aussi tu y étais. Et on reste là. Pas moyen de négocier. Le chantage n'est pas fait pour toi, Potter. Tu est trop..._pur_, trop..._Gryffondor_. Marché conclu ?"

-"... Okay."

-"Bien, c'est bien. On commence à comprendre. Maintenant, écarte toi de mon chemin, je passe."

Sous le regard de hareng saur de Potter, il descendit les escaliers, et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. Cette petite escarmouche l'avait bien remis sur pied, et il était content. Il retrouva sa salle commune vide. Une fois dans son dortoir, il rangea le fameux paquet sous une latte de son sommier et décida de ne plus y toucher pendant une semaine, comme le lui avait conseillé Dysaphoria quelques jours auparavant. Avec une marchandise de ce genre, il vallait mieux être le plus prudent possible. Mais maintenant qu'il avait attendu six mois pour l'avoir, il n'en était plus à une semaine près. Il voulut ressortir le parchemin, mais l'arrivée des premiers Serpentards l'en dissuada. Il salua ses camarades de chambre, sans rien dire, malgré les demandes insistantes, sur la raison de son absence. "Je n'ai pas eu envie" se contenta-t-il d'affirmer mollement. Il était à présent plus de minuit, et comme Draco commençait à ressentir de la fatigue, il se changea, se coucha, puis s'endormit, sa pensée ultime avant le sommeil fut dédiée à son correspondant mystérieux.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai mis du temps à le taper celui-là.

Mais j'en suis assez fier.

Comme d'hab, je n'ai pas relu.

Un bisou tout spécial à Mag

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'attend de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Mais je ne le saurait pas si vous ne me laissez pas de reviews

Merci à tous et à très bientôt. Avec de la chance, je tape un autre chapitre de quelque chose demain.

Biiiizzzzzzzzz, Mephy

PS : Je vous aime tous ! (l)


	4. Un monde immense

**Correspondance anonyme**

Auteur : Mephy

Genre : Un peu de tout. Notemment, Songfic, _Un monde immense, Sinistre Voyou (en manque de vie...) (Les Barbarins Fourchus)_ _une chanson, __une vieille rengaine, comme une chanson d'amour napolitaine_ : YAKA (d'après Jean-Claude Brumaud, mon propre père.(Oui, oui, il s'agit bien du père de l'auteur qui en est l'auteur (ça fait beaucoup d'auteurs ça...enfin bon)))

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages et des lieux de cette histoire ne sont à moi, mais à JK Rowling... mais je suppose que vous savez ça. Ah si ! Thélonius Zabini est à moi. Et son chien Lucifuru aussi, mais pas son nom, qui vient du manga Hunter x Hunter. (Hommage à la Pieuvre (mais non, je ne te compare pas à un chien, ouuiii je sais que tu es une pieuvre)) Et aussi Dysaphoria, elle est à moi. Mais pas son nom. Il vient de l'album de Chalice, Chronicles of Dysaphoria. Et pis le type du ministère aussi. Quant à Midian, c'est un mot emprunté à un album de Cradle of Filth, et au premier morceau, At the gates of Midian, qui m'a transporté comme jamais.

Pairing : HpDm, mais ça viendra plus tard

Rating : PG-13 (WARNING : LANGUAGE ORDURIER !)

Musiques grâce auxquelles ce chapitre à vu le jour : Mémoire d'homme (Lo'Jo) ; Rue des vignoles, Alika (Les pétrolettes) ; Avec & Sans, Passion, Chrythm'n'blues, (Yaka) ; London Calling, Should I stay or Should I go ? (The Clash) ; Sinistre Voyou, Onanisme blues, un monde immense, l'amour,la mort, Les seigneurs de la cuite, Tout ce bordel, Dédé, Tête de mort, (Barbarins Fourchus) ; Requiem (Mozart) ; Stabat Mater (Pergolesi) ; MUSIQUE PRINCIPALE : Un monde immense (Les Barbarins Fourchus)

Réponses aux reviews :

Héhé ! Maintenant, j'ai de quoi vous fournir des RaR conséquentes, par la magie du copier/coller (faut pas chercher à comprendre) donc voilà, après ce petit et court aussi peu long que peu conséquent vis-à-vis de la taille, c'est à dire en peu de lignes, vous aurez les réponses. Mais d'abord, un pitit déçu le Mephy paske j'ai reçu deux fois moins de reviews que les autres chapitres. Et d'abord, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous aimez L'arme secrète. Enfin. Elle est en ce moment en réécriture (ça sera la sixième version, tout de même) pour devenir plus courte (au lieu des vingts chapitres initialement prévus (enfin dans la version 5.0 c'était ça) il y en aura quatre en plus des cinqs déjà en ligne. Je préfère me consacrer à mes autres fics, comme celle qui va suivre) Bon allez, j'ai fini, passons aux RaR :

**GDark :** Moi, bon ? Tu me verrais écrire tu changerais d'avis. Je me relis jamais, je laisse tout tel quel, je ne reformule jamais mes phrases, je ne travaille rien. Pour tout te dire, je pose le crayon (j'écris toujours avec un crayon à papier, ne pas me demander pourquoi) sur la feuille et j'écris... et quand il n'y a plus de papier j'arrête. Enfin, on va pas s'apesantir dessus. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à moi, un grand merci pour ta review, et la suite, la voilà Et pour ce qui est de savoir ce que Draco à reçu, il faudra... attendre... Dans dix chapitres peut-être. héhéhéhéhé rire sadique j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs... Bisous !

**Naussica :** Salut ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça sera dans longtemps que vous saurez ce que Draco à reçu... dans très longtemps (à ce propos je vient de voir à l'instant des mouches copuler à coté de moi, c'était pas très joli à voir. Enfin bref, passons) Voilà la suite. Et il est vrai qu'Harry devient fada, quelque peu. J'aime bien le rendre fou. Je trouve que ce personnage se prète bien à ça. Il est très marrant à manipuler, Harry, Sainte JKR doit vraiment s'éclater Voilà la suite. Enorme bisous à toi !

**Kuroro La Pieuvre Du Désert Alias Kurapika :** Ma pieuvre à moi ! smoutch smoutch bisous baveux câlin trop content le Mephy complètement taré aussi mais c'est ma pieuvre d'amour alors commentaires désobligeants je vous prierais, merci fin de la transmission Tu ne m'a pas l'air dans ton assiette, mais je comprend. En tout cas je serais là pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Et papa Zabini il est pas content, c'est vrai. Il va l'être encore moins dans ce chapitre. Hihi. Enfin tu verras (k)(l)(k) bisous j't'aime

**Allima :** Oh ! une longue review j'aime les longues reviews... Je viens de la rerererelire Hihi ta bonne humeur est vraiment communicative. Mais tes phrases un peu décousues lol. Je vais répondre à ta review qui a mérité la palme de celle-qui-m'a-fait-le-plus-plaisir, donc, phrase par phrase. C'est vrai qu'Harry devient un peu fou, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué (et surtout avec la récente suppression de la moitié de mes fics en ligne) Mais Harry devient fou dans absolument TOUTES mes fics. Et malgrè moi. Sans doute la psychologie du personnage est un terrain très favorable pour cultiver la folie. C'est pas de ma faute ! Pour ce qui est de la scène avec Draco, Harry, Blaise et papa, Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Notons que l'idée d'y inclure Draco est venue à la dernière minute. J'ai donc du réécrire les chapitres 3 et 4 pour rétablir l'équilibre. Et si Harry se fait repérer par des première années, ce n'est pas lui qui est minable, mais un "grand" comme lui (qui est rappellons-le, un septième année) ne peut que se faire remarquer au milieu d'un conglomérat de nains, et donc se faire reconnaitre, parce qu'il est LE sorcier que tout le monde connait (avec Voldy et pitètre aussi, mais moins, Dumby (qui a dit : "Et Victor Krum !" ? il a gagné un Avada Kedavra)), donc voilà, c'est pas de sa faute. Seamus va le prendre pour un taré... Voui, sans doute. Harry est un incompris... Zabini ne retrouvera jamais son parchemin. En fait, ils ne vont jamais quitter les mains d'Harry et de Draco, mais leur place dans l'intrigue va s'amoindrir de plus en plus (aux parchemins, pas à Harry et Draco (tu me dis si c'est pas clair)). Pansy, je ne l'aime pas. Donc, qu'elle se fasse remballer, j'en ai rien à faire ! Gniark ! Bisque bisque rage ! désolé, pitit retour en enfance Eh vi, Draco, il est beau. Mais il est pour Harry alors pas touche ! Je le protègerai de ma vie ! Zabini père ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il ne sais pas encore que "son" parchemin à disparu. Il va entrer dans une colère noire quand il l'apprendra, je le sens bien . Vous verrez bien rire sadique encore une fois. NON ! Ne fait pas ça ! voilà la suite, là, tout de suite maintenant (enfin plutôt ce soir, parce qu'elle est pas encore tapée.) Si tu veut te suicider, attends au moins que j'ai fini de mettre en ligne ma fic Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Dame Fléau D'armes :** Hello toi ! Mdr ! non non, ce n'est pas l'arme secrète de Dumby que Draco a acheté. C'est autre chose. Je te dirais pas, na ! Sinon je te dit aussi c'est quoi l'arme secrète chantage, chantage, quand tu nous tiens Bisous a bientôt !

**Eni :** Oulala, mais tout le monde veut savoir ce que contient ce paquet. Vous n'êtes qu'un tas de curieuses (oui, curieu_ses_, j'y peux rien si j'ai quasiment que des filles qui me reviewent :'( ) J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas bien compris l'histoire avec le père de Blaise. Il veut les deux parchemins. Parce qu'un seul, ça ne sert à rien, évidemment. Lui crois que le deuxième parchemin est dans un tiroir secret dans la chambre de Serpentard, car il ne s'y est pas encore installé. Donc il veut l'exemplaire que possède son fils, et si celui-ci le perd, c'est là que ça commence à devenir problématique. Il n'en veut pas le moins du monde à Harry car il est à mille lieu de penser que c'est lui qui le possède (trop grosse coïncidence, penserait-il). Et voilà toute l'histoire Et Dray est une lavette. Une belle lavette, certes, mais une lavette. Du moins dans cette fic, comme vous allez vous en apercevoir, au chapitre 5. Désolé si je me suis mal exprimé, tu n'est pas la seule à être confuse. Toutes mes excuses. Bisous à toi, j'éspère remonter sur Paris rapidement pour te revoir avec la Pieuvre. Ja ne !

**Mag :** Salut toi ! Merci de ta loooooongue review Je suis content que Thélonius Zabini te plaise, moi aussi j'aime ce personnage. Son principal rôle tout du long de la fic va être de s'énerver. Et oui, il est méchant (et toi aussi) mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! (je dit ça comme ça, me prends pas au sérieux.) J'espère que l'Angleterre te plait (moi c'est au Japon que j'adorerais aller) si tu croise, au fait, Sainte JKR, tu pourras lui demander un autographe ? merci. Et aussi de faire en sorte que Harry Potter, la série, se termine sur un bisou échangé entre Harry et Draco. Merci, c'est cool ! Et euh... Vu comme ça, il est vrai que ce cher Zabini père sauve la vie d'Harry. Mais bien contre lui. Enfin Harry ne se serait jamais jeté, je ne l'aurait pas permis. Moi tuer Harry ? Nooooooon, surtout pas ! (quoi ? Vous la voyez en ligne cette fic ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais écrit de Deathfic ! J'ai tué Draco, moi ? Et Harry ? Noooooooooooooooooon. Vous voyez une fic en ligne où Dray meurt suivit de Ryry ? Meuh non.) Le moment où il se fait repérer, je l'ai décidé à la dernière minute, aussi. Je sais, je décide tout à la dernière minute. Pour ajouter un peu de piquant, tu vois ? Epicer, relever la sauce, la saler, pour éviter qu'elle soit fade ! Et je vois que tu as remarqué que Draco attache beaucoup moins d'importance à son correspondant que Harry. Cela va changer. Je ne dis rien de plus, tu verra héhéhéhéhéhéhé rire sadico-habituel Et l'objet, l'objet, l'objet... toujours l'objet. Eh ben vous saurez pas ! Dans longtemps en tout cas. Hihi. Et pour ta gouverne, entre le moment où je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'objet et le moment ou je te RàtR (Réponds à ta Review), la fic a été écrite de la première jusqu'à la dernière ligne C'est gentil à toi de me reviewer. Reste mon amie, et gros gros gros gros grooooooooooooooos bisous !

**Onarluca/Artemis :** (à ce propos, il faudra me dire une bonne fois pour toute quel est le pseudo sous lequel je peux te nommer) Très gentil à toi pour cette review, courte comme de bien entendu mais plaisante j'aime les compliments (en fait, j'aime que l'on m'aime, ça me fait m'aimer un peu plus (à la base je ne m'aime pas beaucoup (et je préfère aimer personne d'ailleurs parce qu'avec tout ça déjà, ça risque de compliquer les choses (faut imaginer : j'aime que l'on m'aime, et si j'aime quelqu'un qui m'aime, je m'aime encore plus vu que ça tourne en circuit fermé, mais comme je ne m'aime pas à la base, et que je risque de tomber dans le narcissisme avec tout ça (ou la folie pure (mon cerveau a des capacités réduites, presque à Néant (avec un Grand N (et Grand avec un grand G (comme Hermione (Rogue prononce Grand G dans le film (d'ailleurs je trouve ça trop moche (enfin bref))))))), ben voilà j'évite)))) (mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ?) Merci à toi, bisous à bientôt

Au fait, il y a des gens qui doutent encore, alors que cela soit dit : **JE SUIS UN HOMME (un garçon, c'est pareil, mais en majuscule, ya pas la cédille) **Merci

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous, éventuellement, des fois que...) **Voici le... TADAM ! Chapitre QUATRE ! Intitulé : **Un monde immense :**

-"EH MEEERDE !"

Ce fut la première chose que dit Harry en se levant. Enfin, ce fut la première chose hurlée par lui au moment de son réveil, dans un sursaut qui le fit tomber de son lit. Il bascula sur le devant, fit une galipette bien involontaire, et se retrouva dans les rideaux de son baldaquin, dont les tringles s'arrachèrent, et il roula sur le sol en s'emmêlant dans le tissu rouge brodé d'or.

-"EH MEEEEEEEERDE, mais c'est pas vrai !"

-"BORDEL HARRY NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN !" (Seamus)

-"C'EST QUOI CE BOUCAN ! C'EST QUATRE HEURES DU MAT' MERDE !" (Dean)

-"C'EST FINI CE BORDEL !" (Neville)

-"OOH ! CA VA PAS DE CRIER DE BON MATIN ?" (Ron)

-"RON TA GUEULE !" (Seamus)

-"JE T'EMMERDE, C'EST LA FAUTE D'HARRY !" (Ron)

-"CONNARD !" (Harry)

-"JE T'ENCULE ! PEDE !" (Ron)

-"ENCULE PLUTÔT HERMIONE, ENFOIRE ! (Harry)

-"VOS GUEULES !" (Dean)

À ce moment là, Dean se mit à taper sur Ron, qui riposta en frappant Harry. Le problème, c'était Neville, qui, en essayant de frapper Seamus, reçu le coup porté par Harry, qui voulait attaquer Dean. Tout le monde se mit à taper tout le monde, en hurlant des injures d'une incroyable grossièreté, et donc tout le monde se prit des coups. Cela dégénéra complètement quand Ron se saisit d'une chaise et la cassa sur le dos de Neville. Dès Lors, Seamus prit Harry par les cheveux et le projeta avec force contre un des montants du lit de Dean. Celui-ci se vengea et étranglant Ron, qui prit carrément un bureau et le jeta avec toute la violence dont il était capable dans le tas. Ce tragique évènement signa la fin des hostilités. Tous s'écroulèrent dans le désordre au milieu de leur chambre désormais ravagée, essoufflés, dans un entassement de bras, de jambes, de corps et de gémissements de souffrance. Ils n'avait pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, respécté une règle d'or : ne pas déranger quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, sous peine d'agressives représailles. Le résultat était là : Chacun était sérieusement amoché, le pire étant Harry, qui avait deux oeils au beurre noir, et tellement de coupures sur le visage que l'on ne voyait plus sa cicatrice. Et Neville, qui souffrait sérieusement.

-"Eh merde, fit Harry."

-"Oh non, ça va pas recommencer, grogna Ron."

-"On range ? Haleta Neville."

Acceptant tous tacitement cette dernière proposition, ils se levèrent et mirent un peu d'ordre. Sauf Harry, infiniment soulagé de voir que son parchemin était encore sur son lit, à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment son oreiller, à présent Dieu sait où. Puis s'habillèrent et, bien réveillés à présent, et fort peu décidés à aller se recoucher, descendirent à la salle commune, où ils eurent une désagréable surprise. Toute la maison Gryffondor était là, les jeunes comme les moins jeunes, filles et garçons, tous fixant le petit groupe de cinq personne qui venait d'arriver d'un regard meurtrier. Il y avait grand silence. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville rougirent, là où leur peau était encore en état de le faire, de honte. Hermione, encore en robe de chambre s'avança vers eux.

-"Ca vous prend souvent de réveiller toute la maison à quatre heures du matin ! C'est pas croyable, ça ! Je suis outrée, vraiment !"

-"Mais, ma mione... balbutia Ron."

-"Toi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Ne me parle plus !"

Harry, content (tout est relatif) que l'attention soit reportée sur autre que lui, sortit discrètement de la salle commune, puis de la tour Gryffondor, puis du château, respira avec bonheur l'air frais du petit matin, et se dirigea vers le lac. Il s'y posa et se calma quelques instants, vida son esprit, et repensa aux évènement de la veille. Trop de choses ! songea-t-il. L'absence de son correspondant le déprimait, mais avec le recul, il se dit que celui-ci ne devait sans doute pas passer ses journées devant un vieux bout de papier à attendre qu'une phrase veuille bien daigner s'y inscrire. Il se souvint notemment qu'il avait eu envie de se suicider, et qu'à cause de ça, il avait croisé Malfoy, et aussi la famille Zabini en pleine "discussion", puis qu'il avait tenté de se dissimuler dans un groupe de première année. Pourquoi la majorité de sa maison était précisément dans ce couloir, à cette heure-çi ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait sûrement dû se passer quelque chose la veille au soir de particulier. Peut-être avait-il manqué à son devoir d'élève de Poudlard. Il eut soudain peur de se faire réprimander, et il avait encore plus peur quand il songea à Rogue. Il va encore me mettre en retenue, et je vais devoir nettoyer, encore une fois, une chambre quelquonque au profit d'un mangemort quelquonque qui s'installerait à l'école incessament pour une raison quelquonque et dont je me fiche éperdument, pensa-t-il. Peut-être le père à Malfoy, là-bas, au fond du Parc. Que ? qu'est-ce que le père à Malfoy vient faire ici ? Harry paniqua car la silhouette de Lucius, qui se profilait à l'horizon, s'avançait vers lui, flanquée de celle, beaucoup plus ténue, de celle du ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, et d'un Homme inconnu, massif et arborant une énorme moustache qui faisait doulouresement penser à celle de l'oncle Vernon. Soulagé de n'avoir pas été repéré, Harry se cacha derrière le tronc massif d'un arbre probablement tri-centenaire qui trainait là. Il vit les trois hommes s'avancer vers lui, toujours plus dangeureusement proches, puis bifurquer pour finalement pénetrer dans le château. Il soupira de soulagement, mais cela fut de courte durée. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait surpris.

-"Potter. Tu fais quoi là ?"

-"Malfoy, imbécile. Tu m'as fait peur."

-"Ooooh, Potter l'invincible à peur du grand méchant Draco ? Ne..."

-"La ferme. Je vient de voir ton père avec le ministre, et quelqu'un que je ne connait pas. Il vient faire quoi ici ?"

Malfoy le regarda d'un air incrédule et éclata de rire. Harry s'empourpra de colère. Voir son pire ennemi, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais autant détesté, éclater de rire devant lui était la chose la plus désagréable au monde. Et comme il était de fort méchante humeur, il dut se retenir à grand peine de ne pas l'étrangler. Mais cette pulsion meurtrière fit quand même effet puisqu'ayant fait un pas en avant, Malfoy put voir son visage tuméfié, et son rire redoubla d'autant plus... un rire que finit par couvrir l'aboiement dur et sec d'un chien de race, visiblement dressé pour tuer, se ruer vers eux, suivit par Crockdur, et par un Hagrid essoufflé et haletant.

-"Lucifuru ! LUCIFURU ! Au pied ! Ici ! LUCIFURU !"

-"Stupéfix ! Dit une voix qui sortait des ténèbres de la forêt interdite, audible malgré les hurlements de peur que poussait Malfoy, paralysé, cloué au sol par la terreur."

Un éclair vert frappa le chien sur le flanc, et il s'écroula sur le sol. Luna Lovegood, la Serdaigle la plus excentrique de Poudlard s'avança vers Harry, Malfoy, Hagrid et Crockdur. De toute évidence, c'était elle qui venait de jeter le sort à ce chien. Des tonnes de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Harry, qui fut saisit de migraine. Je crois qu'il se passa la même chose avec tous les protagonistes présents, sauf Crockdur, évidemment. Ce fut Malfoy qui commença :

-"Mais d'où sort ce chien ?"

-"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?" (Hagrid)

-"Luna ? Pourquoi t'es là ?" (Harry)

-"C'est le..." (Hagrid)

-"Ben je..." (Harry)

-"Ah ça..." (Luna)

-"C'est qui elle ?" (Malfoy)

Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle. Visiblement, quatre heures du matin était heure de pointe à Poudlard. Le dialogue n'avançerait pas si chacun ne décidait pas de parler à tour de rôle. Ils s'accordèrent donc à parler l'un après l'autre.

-"Ce chien, dit Hagrid, c'est le chien de ce Thélonius Zabini. Il s'appelle Lucifuru. Il est insupportable. Méchant, sournois. On voit bien un chien d'un Serpentard. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que trois élèves de trois maisons différentes font dans le parc à une heure si matinale. Et pourquoi, Harry, ta figure ressemble à un champ de bataille au plus fort de la guerre."

-"Je me suis battu il y a environ un quart d'heure avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, continua Harry, suscitant une tonne de regards interloqués, voire choqués. En fait je me suis réveillé en sursaut, et j'ai fait un peu trop de bruit, alors les autres ont commencés à crier, ensuite le ton est monté, et ça a fini en bataille générale. On a réveillé toute la maison, au passage. Pour éviter d'avoir à subir la foule, je me suis éclipsé, et j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. C'est là que je vous ai croisé."

-"Et mon père ? tu ne l'as pas vu, finalement ? demanda Malfoy sur un ton désagréablement moqueur et ironique"

-"Lucius Malfoy ? qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? s'étonna Hagrid."

-"Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai vu le père de Malfoy entrer dans le château en compagnie du ministre !"

-"Et de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas."

-"Malfoy, meeerde !"

-"Explique nous, dit Hagrid, en lançant un regard noir à Harry suite au juron qu'il venait de proférer."

-"Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai vu Lucius Malfoy, avec le ministre, et quelqu'un que je ne connais pas entrer dans le château. Malfoy, tu as bien vu que je me cachais, c'était pour ne pas qu'ils me voient."

-"Pas étonnant avec la tête que tu as."

-"Malfoy ! une retenue si ça continue. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, en tout cas pas à cette heure-çi, alors on se calme et on s'explique tranquillement. Toi, Malfoy, tu faisais quoi ici ?"

-"Cela ne vous regarde pas. Je fait de ma vie ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas un minable professeur dans votre genre qui va me dire ce que je dois faire."

-"Malfoy !"

-"Malfoy !"

-"Harry ?"

-"Oui, qui me parle ?"

Malfoy et Harry se retournèrent, guidés par le regard peu rassurant que portait Hagrid derrière eux. Et derrière eux se tenaient, venus d'on ne sait où, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, Thélonius Zabini, Le ministre de la magie en personne, un gorille qui devait sûrement appartenir au ministère de la magie, et sûrement aussi un peu à Voldemort, et Lucius Malfoy. Celui qui se faisait le plus remarquer était sans conteste le nouveau directeur du conseil d'administration de l'école. Il semblait dans une rage folle, incomparable avec même ce qu'Harry et Malfoy avaient pu voir la veille. Il s'en arrachait les cheveux, trépignait, ses yeux tournaient d'un manière inquiétante dans ses orbites, ils se révulsaient. Ce noble homme bavait et s'étouffait. Il devait de toute évidence se retenir d'occire à main nue toute personne se trouvant dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres. À coté de lui, Dumbledore paraissait tout calme et tout gentil. Fudge avait l'air confus. Malfoy père semblait être partagé entre la joie la plus intense et la colère la plus noire. Quant à Luna Lovegood, elle semblait avoir disparue.

-"Ah."

-"Potter."

-"Harry."

-"Où est..."

-"Mais qu'..."

-"Que se..."

Et ce fut comme ça pendant assez longtemps, personne ne se décidant à parler sans se soucier des autres. Harry était perdu. Lui qui recherchait un peu de solitude et de calme, c'était plutôt raté. De voir ainsi le directeur, le ministre de la magie, Malfoy, Zabini père, Hagrid et quelques autres personnes réunies autour d'un chien stupéfixié à quatre heure du matin dans le parc de Poudlard, cela avait un caractère étrange. Finalement, Dumbledore décida de mettre fin à ce concert de bafouillements en parlant plus fort que tous les autres réunis, autant dire qu'il cria presque :

-"Chacun son tour ! je vous en prie ! Chacun son tour ! Silence ! Merci. Rubeus, pouquoi êtes vous ici si tôt ?"

-"Mr le directeur, bégaya Hagrid, c'est cette bête. On m'a confié sa garde, comme vous le savez. Je n'ai rien contre les bêtes en général. Pour ne pas lui faire du mal, un chien doit pouvoir vagabonder librement, sinon il est triste, je ne l'ai pas attaché, et je l'ai gardé dans la maison pour qu'il s'amuse un peu avec Crockdur. Je ne comprend pas, ils se sont battus se matin, ça m'a réveillé, et j'ai voulu les faire sortir pour les calmer, mais il y avait déjà Harry et Malfoy un peu plus loin, et Lucifuru - c'est comme ça que s'appelle le chien - leur a foncé dessus, et vous êtes arrivés, alors voilà."

-"Qui... qui a stupéfixié mon chieeen ! hurla alors Zabini."

-"C'est Luna Lovegood, monsieur, une autre élève. Elle est à Serdaigle, dit Harry."

Thélonius Zabini, en entendant sa voix, tourna la tête vers lui, puis sur sa cicatrice. Il s'immobilisa et baissa ses yeux. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, qui sentit immédiatement son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Il y avait une telle intensité meurtière dans ce regard sombre et rempli d'orgueil. Un regard glacial qui le figea sur place. En un instant, il fut complètement prisonnier de ce regard. Il sentit une porte se refermer sur lui, peur et panique l'envahir. Il ne voyait plus que ces deux yeux, qui grandissaient exponentiellement. Autour, noir et souffrance. Le froid de l'enfer. Et ces yeux. Il vacilla, et, au prix d'énormes efforts, détourna sa tête. Tout redevins normal en quelques secondes, subsistèrent seulement vertiges et confusion. De toute évidence. Il avait manqué une partie de la conversation. Il entendit Dumbledore dire quelque chose, puis partir, avec quelques silhouettes floues et tremblantes. Puis il remarqua qu'on le secouait par les épaules. Puis la voix d'Hagrid, lointaine, etouffée.

-"Harry ? Harry, ça va ?"

-"Ah... euh, oui..."

-"Non. ça ne va pas. Viens prendre une tasse de thé."

En chemin, Harry sentait la raison lui revenir. Il prit conscience de la douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il vit qu'il était trainé par Hagrid, qui le soutenait par l'épaule. Il fut prit d'une convulsion et, paniquant, s'éloigna de son ami, en chancellant. Il se laissa choir un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, et vomit. Tout tournait autour de lui. Ses sens étaient tous distordus. Il ressentait les choses différemment. Il avait froid, mal au ventre, au coeur, à sa cicatrice. Son regard était voilé, ses yeux se révulsaient comme s'il était prit d'une crise d'épilepsie. Il vomit encore. Il souffrait. Il sentait toute force le quitter. Il se sentait mourir, partir, à Jamais. Il ferma les yeux. Il mourrait. Il était mort, ça y est.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco dormit au maximum dix minutes. Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait.

-"Dys ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu vas pas bien ? Retourne te coucher."

-"Non, Draco. Il faut que je te parle maintenant. Je t'attend dans la salle commune. Et tu as interêt de venir, sinon je m'efforcerait de faire de ta vie un enfer. Et pas besoin de t'habiller. Même à poil, tu viens. C'est urgent."

-"Dysaphoria ! Tu veux me parler de quoi ?"

Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Comme il était son débiteur, il préféra faire ce qu'elle disait, et il se leva donc, non sans rouspétances. Il prit un petit gilet dans son armoire, et sans faire de bruit, après avoir marmonné une dernière fois contre cette peste, sortit en silence de son dortoir, descendit les escaliers. En bas, il fut prit d'assaut par une véritable furie.

-"Dracooooooo ! T'as vu le temps que t'as pris ! Merde, je t'ai dit que c'était urgent ! Assied toi !"

Pris de panique, il obéit instantanément.

-"Le parchemin."

-"Quoi, quel parchemin ? fit semblant de s'étonner Draco."

-"Le parchemin idiot ! Tu sais, celui que Zabini a perdu."

-"Oui eh ben ?"

Il fit semblant d'être confus et de ne pas savoir ce dont Dysaphoria lui parlait. Mais apparemment, cela ne la convainquit pas. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-"C'est toi qui l'a. Mais Zabini ne le sais pas."

-"Hein ! Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi qui..."

-"Je t'ai vu, idiot. Zabini m'en a parlé. C'est un objet interdit. Alors forcément, je suis au courant de tout."

-"Oui, oui, je sais, tout ce qui est interdit, tu connais, mais je ne comprends rien, alors réexplique moi du début."

-"Alors ne me coupe pas. Voilà la situation, Il y avait deux parchemins. Zabini était en possession de l'un des deux. Il a disparu, comme tu le sais, et retrouvé par toi. Bien, tu me suis ?"

-"Continue."

-"Affolé, il m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit de mettre la main sur un autre parchemin identique. Il existe des contre-façons et des copies, mais ils ne marchent pas vraiment bien, et surtout, pour les faire fonctionner, il faut les mettre en contact avec un des deux parchemins authentiques, celui avec qui on veut le lier. Je me suis donc procuré une contre-façon, à prix d'or, et j'ai recherché l'autre parchemin. J'ai su qu'il était caché ici, à Poudlard."

-"Je sais."

-"Hum. Il était caché dans une chambre abandonnée, dans un faux-tiroir. Je suis donc allé dans cette chambre."

-"Et ?"

-"Eh bien la chambre n'était pas du tout abandonnée. Elle était même complètement neuve, propre, sans le moindre mouton de poussière. Et surtout, le parchemin avait disparu, lui aussi. Qui le possède ?"

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"Pardon ?"

-"Je n'ai jamais pu contacter celui qui possède l'autre, mentit Draco. Je ne sais pas qui c'est."

-"Merde ! Bon c'est pas grave. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Ecoute moi bien et ne me coupe pas. Pour faire fonctionner le faux que je possède, il faut coudre un morceau d'authentique. On va donc prendre le tien. Ton parchemin à toi. On va rendre le faux à Zabini, et, ce qui va être le plus délicat, on va refabriquer un faux tiroir, et on va mettre ton exemplaire à l'intérieur, et le remettre à l'endroit ou devrait se trouver l'autre."

-"En quoi c'est délicat ?"

-"Réfléchis deux secondes ! Si Mr Zabini est venu, c'est dans le seul but de récupérer ce parchemin. Et il s'est installé dans la chambre dont je parlais plus haut. En ce moment même, il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors plus une minute à perdre. On a perdu déjà suffisamment de temps, suis-moi."

Draco, résigné, alla chercher son exemplaire. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, et prirent la direction de l'aile nord. Tout en marchant, à une cadence infernale, imposée par la trafiquante d'objets interdits, il devisaient :

-"Dis, Dys. (au fait, Dys se prononce _disse_, il n'y a donc pas de mauvais jeu de mot ici)"

-"mm ?"

-"Tu as pensé à me demander mon avis ?"

-"A quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désagréable."

-"Au sujet du parchemin, répondit Draco sur un ton encore plus désagréable."

-"Tu n'as pas le choix. Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts, et tu te fait assassiner par mes contacts."

-"mmmm"

-"Dis, Dys..."

-"QUOI ?"

-"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

-"ça quoi ?"

-"Ben, pourquoi tu recherche toujours autant d'argent, en vendant des objets interdits. Tu prends des risques énormes, et à Poudlard ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Un faux pas et ta vie est terminée."

-"Je sais. Je n'ai pas le choix."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton plus triste. Son regard se voila d'une ombre. Draco en fut interloqué.

-"Dys ?"

-"Oui, oui. Son ton était redevenu sec. Excuse-moi."

Draco préféra ne pas insister. Il ne s'était jamais interessé beaucoup aux autres, et surtout pas à Dysaphoria, qui selon lui, était d'apparence une fille monstrueusment banale, et selon lui, l'apparence était tout. Mais de toute évidence, Dysaphoria cachait quelque chose de douloureux. Et elle prenait des risques pour ce secret. Ou à cause. Pour la première fois, il voulait en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un. Il découvrait de nouveaux sentiments. Tendresse, et compassion. Mais aussi, et surtout, amitié. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. Impossible. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette fille. Et, maintenant, il était décidé à sacrifier son parchemin, qui lui semblait futile en cet instant, pour devenir ami.

Ces pensées furent chassées par la proximité de la chambre qu'occupait désormais Thélonius Zabini. Ils s'approchaient du lieu redouté. Draco devint nerveux. Cette chambre lui apparaissait comme l'antre d'un démon capricieux, une sorte d'endroit maudit, sombre, effroyable. Il paniquait presque. Dysaphoria tremblait, mais elle avait le visage des gens déterminés à accomplir quelque chose quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

-"Il nous faudrait la carte des maraudeurs."

-"La quoi ?"

-"La carte des maraudeurs. Une carte du château. J'ai essayé maintes fois de me la procurer, mais elle semble avoir disparue. Elle indique la position de chaque personne par une petite étiquette. Un objet très utile, je l'ai cherché sans relâche mais... peut-être a-t-elle été détruite. Draco."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ne raconte ça à personne."

-"Tu me prends pour qui ?"

-"mmm. Attrape."

Elle lui lança une sorte d'étoffe qui brillait d'éclats argentés. En la dépliant, il reconnut l'objet.

-"Merde ! Comment t'as eu ça ? C'est vraiment... Une cape d'invisibilité ?"

-"Oui. J'en ai trois. Fais attention, ça coûte une vraie fortune, et c'est très difficile à obtenir."

-"TROIS !"

-"Moins fort ! Met toi ça sur la tête et suis moi !"

Draco obeit. Il vit Dysaphoria sortir une autre cape et s'en vétir. Elle devint invisible. Ces bouts de tissus étaient _vraiment_ des capes d'invisibilité ! Pour de vrai ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner davantage. Ils se mirent en route et parvinrent devant une porte richement ornée. Elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de tuyau couleur chair qui se terminait en entonnoir.

-"C'est quoi ? demanda Draco à voix basse."

-"Des oreilles à rallonges. Très utile pour écouter aux portes."

-"Merde ! T'as eu ça où ?"

-"Arrête de me poser toujours les mêmes questions. Je l'ai acheté 15 noises dans un magasin de farces et attrapes."

-"Pardon ?"

-"Chut, j'essaie d'écouter."

Un moment se passa sans que l'un d'eux ne parle. Ils retenaient leurs souffles tandis que Dysaphoria tentait de percevoir à l'oreille une présence humaine. Elle était concentrée. Très concentrée. Tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit, ni n'entendit, l'homme tant redouté. Celui qui ne devait pas être là. Draco, paniqué, tapota frénétiquement l'épaule de Dys. Agacée, et toujours sans un mot, elle tourna la tête, et vit enfin Mr Zabini. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis s'écarta doucement de la porte, sans bruit. Draco fit de même. Sans la voir, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il était invisible, mais on pouvait encore l'entendre. Essayant de maitriser sa peur, il s'éloigna et se colla contre le mur. Mr Zabini était proche à présent. On pouvait voir l'expression qu'il arborait. Une expression d'intense satisfaction, assombrie d'une façon à rendre fou par de la colère, et de la deception. Dieu ce que ce Zabini pouvait avoir une face inquiétante. Il avait une aura étrange, pénétrante, une aura de folie meutrière. Draco fut prit de panique. Saisi par ce que dégageait l'homme, il sentit une présence étrangère prenant possession peu à peu de son esprit et de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. C'était trop. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait subi. Ses pires souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le jour ou son père l'avait torturé por le première fois avec toute la violence dont il était capable, quand il avait trois ans. Le jour où son père avait violé sa mère devant lui. Le jour où son père l'avait lui-même violé. Le jour où il avait rencontré ce Potter... Enfin, Thélonius Zabini referma la porte derrière lui, et il put enfin respirer librement. Il regarda Dysaphoria. Elle était pâle, tremblante. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré :

-"Dys..."

-"On rentre."

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Ce Zabini était terrifiant. Draco saisissait à présent toute l'ampleur du personnage. Pourquoi Blaise avait si peur de lui. Ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en ayant l'integralité de l'aura meutrière de son père dirigée contre lui. Cette sensation. Draco ne voulait plus jamais s'y trouver confronté. Plus jamais. Jamais. Il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue pâle. Il entendit la voix de Dysaphoria, lointaine, comme si elle était à des kilomètres de lui.

-"Draco."

-"O... oui ?"

-"Ce type... c'est un Midian"

-"Quoi ?"

-"C'est un Midian. Un semi-détraqueur."

-"Ah. Tu m'en parlera. Mais une fois assis."

-"Oui. Tu as raison."

Ils marchèrent encore et encore. Encore. Encore, en vacillant. Ils se sentaient incroyablement faible, comme si toute force les avait abandonnés. Comme si jamais rien ne pourrait etre comme avant. Ils marchèrent au fil des couloirs, traversant tentures, empruntant passages secrets, et couloirs dissimulés, pour finalement parvenir à leur salle commune. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, puis soufflèrent quelques minutes. Draco se décida enfin à briser le silence.

-"'Dys."

-"Mmm ? répondit celle-ci sur un ton aussi faible que celui de Draco."

-"C'est quoi un Midian."

-"Ah..."

Elle soupira. Puis continua :

-"Tu sais ce qu'est le Baiser du Détraqueur ?"

-"Oui."

-"Mmm. Il arrive que certaines personnes y resistent. C'est à dire, que quand ils subissent le Baiser du Détraqueur, leur âme restent en eux. Ils restent tels quels. Dans ce cas là, c'est le détraqueur qui est aspiré. Et celui qui a subi le Baiser devient fou, et possède dès lors une aura comparable à celle de la créature. Une aura remplie de haine, qui a sur les autres personnes présentes un effet comparable à celle d'un détraqueur. Il devient un Midian prononcer : _midiane_. Un semi-détraqueur. Le pire, c'est que cet état est comparable à la descendance. Il se déclare principalement chez les filles, dès l'âge de six ans, ou plus rarement chez les garçons à trois ans. Apparemment, Blaise n'est pas atteint. Mais son père si. Il est vraiment terrifiant !"

-"Oui."

-"Dys ?"

-"Pourquoi tu prends tant de risques à vendre des objets interdits ?"

-"..."

-"Dys. Répond moi s'il te plait."

-"Ok. Ne le dit à personne."

-"Tu es mon amie, Dys. Ma toute première amie vraie. Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus rien ignorer sur toi."

-"Je suis ton amie ?"

-"..."

-"?"

-"Oui. Ma première."

-"Ne le répète à personne."

-"Non."

-"S'il te plait."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas."

-"Je t'en prie."

-"Oui."

-"Draco ?"

-"Oui ?"

-"Merci."

-"Je t'en prie, dis moi tout."

-"Je... je n'ai plus de parents. Ils sont morts. Tués par Tu-Sais-Qui. Pourtant ils lui étaient fidèles. Je ne comprends pas. Mais... je vis seule depuis ça. C'était l'année dernière que ça c'est passé..."

Elle sanglota.

-"... je dois vivre seule. Plus de parents. C'est honteux non ? La plupart des enfants de familles nobles, les anciennes familles de sorcier, comme toi, comme tous les Serpentards, tirent leur prestige de leurs parents. Et je suis orpheline. Je suis différente, moi... seule... je suis la seule..."

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-"...Et j'ai besoin d'argent ! Je dois vivre ! me nourrir... Je veux vivre... perpétuer la memoire de mes parents... je les aime... Je les aime tellement... Et je hais Voldemort ! Je le déteste... si je pouvait lui cracher au visage !"

Draco se sentit infiniment triste de la voir ainsi pleurer, aussi faible. Elle s'était livrée à lui. Et il ressentait tout son tourment. Il se mit à sa place, et s'imagina perdre ses parents. Sa mère, puis son père, disparaitre en deçà de la terre. Il pleura lui aussi. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre ses parents. Malgré leur évidente méchanceté, malgré la tyrannie de son père, le diktat qu'il lui imposait, c'était ses parents. Et il les aimait. Il se prit d'un élan de tendresse pour Dysaphoria. Il ne voulait plus la voir ainsi, ne plus la voir aussi faible. Au fond, elle était fragile. Et lui aussi était faible et fragile. Il se rappella les paroles d'une chanson :

_Je suis un partance pour un monde immense  
Tout est si grand, tout est si bizarre  
Je suis en partance pour un monde immense  
Les bruits me font peur, je n'ai pas confiance_

C'est là qu'il prit confiance qu'il n'était qu'un minuscule insecte dans un monde immense. Un rien. Il ne servait à rien. Il prit conscience de sa petitesse. Il était petit. Dans cet univers effroyablement étendu, il n'était rien. Il s'était cru important, grand, il s'était cru le nombril du monde, mais... Il en fut infiniment désespéré. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il serra Dysaphoria, qui elle aussi pleurait, dans ses bras. Ils se rassurèrent mutuellement. Elle dans ses bras. Lui dans ses bras. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Une entité amère, triste, désespérée, seule... elle seule...

_Je suis en partance pour un monde immense  
Pour me rassurrer, j'accroche des souvenirs_

Mon correspondant. Lui, l'anonyme. Le seul qui peut m'aider. Seulement lui. Lui me comprendra. Lui aussi est désespéré. Autant que moi. Il me comprendra... Lui... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne le connais pas ? Pourquoi n'est-il qu'une écriture rapide et brouillonne ? Pourquoi le seul qui peut m'aider est la seule personne au monde que je ne peut pas connaitre ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de subir ça ? Pourquoi moi ? S'il vous plait... quelqu'un d'autre... par pitié... je ne veux pas... quelqu'un d'autre... je vous en prie... Faites que ça s'arrête... ça... nooon !

_En manque de vie, en manque d'amour  
En manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

Lui... mais pourquoi ? Merde ! Je veux savoir ! Ce poids... je ne le veux plus...cette boule dans ma gorge, mon ventre...

... la mort...

... c'est tout ? Mais pourquoi ? Seulement ça ? c'est tout ce qui peux me permettre de m'en sortir ? La mort ? Et si...

_Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

Oui... c'est ça. La solution. C'est ça. Et Dys... Dysaphoria. C'est un très joli nom... pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas avec moi ? Nous serions au paradis... au ciel... libérés de tout... seuls... Pour toujours...

_Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

Nous... et... non !

Mon correspondant... lui aussi doit partir...

_Il ferma les yeux, une dernière fois,  
pour quitter cette Terre..._

Cette chanson... et pourquoi pas moi ? et pourquoi pas lui ? et pourquoi pas elle ? Comme une mélodie lancinante... nous trois... nous sommes semblables. L'amour de nos parents, nous est inconnu. On ne peut vivre sans. Impossible...

_Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

Je ris... je ris parce que c'est évident. C'est évident... la mort... il ne nous reste plus que ça...

_Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours  
Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

Et plus jamais nous ne serons malheureux...

-"Dys ?"

-"..."

-"Je veux te confier un secret."

-"Dis le moi..."

_Plus de manque d'amour, plus de manque de vie,  
Plus de manque de tout et d'espoir pour toujours_

-"Mon correspondant..."

-"Qui ?"

-"Celui qui possède l'autre parchemin."

-"S'il te plait pas ça..."

-"Il est malheureux."

-"Et alors ?"

-"On peut y aller."

-"Où ça ?"

-"..."

-"Où ça ?"

-"Mourir."

Elle eut un sourire. Elle pensa :

Oui... c'est évident... la mort... c'est évident... Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? la mort... Elle pourrait nous sauver... Tous... C'est notre destin à tous. Nous devons tous mourir un jour... un jour... ce jour... maintenant... Et lui, son correspondant... qui est-il ? Un être... un être humain. Comme moi. Comme Draco. Alors comme ça lui aussi ? ... oui c'est une bonne idée. Mourir. Enfin je vais pouvoir me libérer de ce sentiment qui m'obsède... Draco...

-"...merci."

-"Viens."

Elle eut, à nouveau, un faible sourire... une sourire triste, infiniment triste. Son âme transparaissait à travers ses lèvres. Elle était Une, elle reconnaissait enfin n'être qu'un minuscule insecte dans ce monde immense. Elle chantonna une vieille chanson, une vieille rengaine, comme une chanson d'amour napolitaine :

_Je suis un partance pour un monde immense  
Tout est si grand, tout est si bizarre  
Je suis en partance pour un monde immense  
Les bruits me font peur, je n'ai pas confiance_

Puis :

-"D'accord..."

Draco lui tendit sa main. Elle la saisit. Il lui murmura des mots de compassion, elle lui murmura des mots de gratitude, et s'enlacèrent à nouveau... encore une fois... une dernière fois sentir la chaleur humaine... la seule chose positive en ce bas-monde. Elle sourit. Lui aussi. Ils étaient. Tout simplement.

-"Et lui ? demanda Dysaphoria."

-"Il doit dormir. Il faut attendre."

-"Oui. Attendons..."

Et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Trois heures, pendant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas, ni ne se regardèrent. Ils étaient devenus deux étrangers. Ils ne firent rien. Ils se tinrent juste immobiles, assis sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, s'ignorant. Ils étaient. Tout simplement. Ils étaient _Un._

Quatre heures du matin. Tout juste. Dysaphoria s'était endormie. Elle dormait. Paisiblement. Détachée de tous les soucis de cette vie terrestre. Comme elle en avait, de la chance ! Elle... Draco, n'y tenant plus, se leva, et décida de faire un tour dans le parc du château. Pour se vider l'esprit. Se purger. Respirer l'air du matin. Sensation purement matérielle. Il sortit, et une fois dehors, respira un grand coup. Il décida de marcher un peu. Il avait l'esprit clair et lucide désormais. Il se dirigea vers le lac. Un endroit doux... mais... Son coeur battit plus fort et plus vite. Lui ! Ici ! et maintenant ! Il remit son masque habituel de froideur et de mépris :

-"Potter. Tu fais quoi là ?"

Potter sursauta. En fait, il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué.

-"Malfoy, imbécile. Tu m'as fait peur."

-"Ooooh, Potter l'invincible à peur du grand méchant Draco ? Ne..."

-"La ferme. Je vient de voir ton père avec le ministre, et quelqu'un que je ne connait pas. Il vient faire quoi ici ?"

Draco s'étonna intérieurement, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Il s'apprétait à répondre. Une remarque bien cinglante, mais préféra éclater de rire. Un rire forcé, certes, mais un rire quand même, et quand Potter s'avança d'un pas, son rire devint naturel et vrai. Il fut à la fois stupéfié et heureux. L'autre avait un visage singulièrement tuméfié, couvert d'hématomes, deux yeux au beurre noir, et des cicatrices partout sur sa face de pékinois écrasé.

-"Lucifuru ! LUCIFURU ! Au pied ! Ici ! LUCIFURU !"

Draco se demanda qui avait donc bien pu parler, et s'aperçu qu'un chien, un chien de race, visiblement dressé pour tuer, chargeait dans leur direction. Cette bête était suivie par une autre, bien plus rondouillarde, en laquelle il reconnut le chien de son honni professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, un type aussi volumineux qu'incompétent, et le professeur lui-même. Son rire s'arrêta net. Le chien semblait visiblement décidé à s'en prendre à lui et il ne voulait pas partir... pas comme ça. Il hurla de peur... naturellement. Puis une voix hurla :

-"Stupéfix !"

Dès lors, une fille complètement inconnue de Draco s'avança vers eux. Elle avait une allure particulièrement bizarre. Des yeux exorbités ne parvenaient pas à détacher l'attention des oreilles sur lesquelles étaient fixés des bouts de radis flétris. Elle dégageai une aura de folie douce. Au plus profond de lui, Draco se sentit attiré par cette fille excentrique mais il se souvint de ses obligations... obligations qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps encore à supporter, mais un peu plus ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

-"Mais d'où sort ce chien ?"

-"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda le professeur."

-"Luna ? Pourquoi t'es là ? répondit Potter, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la question qui lui avait été posée."

-"C'est le..." (Hagrid)

-"Ben je..." (Potter)

-"Ah ça..." (La fille)

-"C'est qui elle ?" (Draco)

Ils se regardèrent. Il sembalit étrange qu'ils fussent ainsi tous réuni à une heure aussi matinale dans le parc du château. En fin de compte, ce fut le professeur incompétent qui pris la parole :

-"Ce chien, dit-il, c'est le chien de ce Thélonius Zabini. Il s'appelle Lucifuru. Il est insupportable. Méchant, sournois. On voit bien un chien d'un Serpentard. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que trois élèves de trois maisons différentes font dans le parc à une heure si matinale. Et pourquoi, Harry, ta figure ressemble à un champ de bataille au plus fort de la guerre."

-"Je me suis battu il y a environ un quart d'heure avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, continua Potter, suscitant une tonne de regards interloqués, voire choqués. En fait je me suis réveillé en sursaut, et j'ai fait un peu trop de bruit, alors les autres ont commencés à crier, ensuite le ton est monté, et ça a fini en bataille générale. On a réveillé toute la maison, au passage. Pour éviter d'avoir à subir la foule, je me suis éclipsé, et j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. C'est là que je vous ai croisé."

-"Et mon père ? tu ne l'as pas vu, finalement ? demanda Draco sur un ton qu'il s'obligea a être ironique et moqueur"

-"Lucius Malfoy ? qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? s'étonna le professeur."

-"Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai vu le père de Malfoy entrer dans le château en compagnie du ministre !"

-"Et de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas."

-"Malfoy, meeerde !"

-"Explique nous, dit le gros, en lançant un regard noir à Potter, sans doute à cause du juron qu'il venait de proférer."

-"Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai vu Lucius Malfoy, avec le ministre, et quelqu'un que je ne connais pas entrer dans le château. Malfoy, tu as bien vu que je me cachais, c'était pour ne pas qu'ils me voient."

-"Pas étonnant avec la tête que tu as."

-"Malfoy ! une retenue si ça continue. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, en tout cas pas à cette heure-çi, alors on se calme et on s'explique tranquillement. Toi, Malfoy, tu faisais quoi ici ?"

-"Cela ne vous regarde pas. Je fait de ma vie ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas un minable professeur dans votre genre qui va me dire ce que je dois faire."

-"Malfoy !"

-"Malfoy !"

-"Harry ?"

-"Oui, qui me parle ?"

Et là, il s'aperçut que Potter n'avait pas menti. Il y avait effectivement son père, ici. Mais pas seulement. Il vit également Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore le taré, l'amoureux des moldus, accompagné du ministre de la magie en personne, une personne du ministère qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui devait sûrement être un mangemort, et enfin, Thélonius Zabini, qui semblait se trouver dans une rage meurtrière, ses yeux se révulsant. Draco fut mal à l'aise, mais pas autant que quelques heures auparavant, quand il le vit rentrer dans sa chambre, quand il était accompagné de Dysaphoria. En pensant à elle, il fut triste, mais se reprit. Il écouta les autres, se concentrant sur le dialogue. Mais il n'y avait rien d'interressant :

-"Ah."

-"Potter."

-"Harry."

-"Où est..."

-"Mais qu'..."

-"Que se..."

Ce fut en gros ce qui se raccontait. Son esprit s'étegnit à nouveau. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit là. Et Dysaphoria...

_Allez, joue cette Tarentelle  
Que les chiens se mettent à hurler_

_Que le pauvre homme aille en enfer  
Et les paumés au cimetière_

Mais pourquoi ces chansons ? Toujours les mêmes, et dans le même registre. La mort et la déperdition. Des musiques tristes, mais infâmes... belles et infernales... Mais bizzarement dansantes, entrainantes. Ces musiques étaient Dieu. Un dieu malsain et méchant. Mais créateur. Rempli à la fois d'amour et de haine. Un seul être, contenant toutes les émotions du monde. Amour, tendresse, affection, attirance, désir, jalousie, plaisir, frustration, colère, haine, joie, contentement, rage, tristesse, désespérance, et tout le reste... Tout est Un. C'est ce que pensa Draco, et il s'égara dans ses pensées, détaché de tout. Indifférent à ce qui ce disait, il s'éloigna du groupe sans même y prendre garde, et, toujours involontairement, il regagna le château, puis les cachots et enfin sa salle commune. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et pensa à la mort, toujours... encore une fois... il sourit... un sourire triste et tendre. Il vit Dysaphoria, qui dormait encore.

À quoi rêve-t-elle ? La veinarde... elle est loin... elle doit rêver de ses parents. Qui étaient-ils ?

_Mon coeur qui bat, affolé, mais qui bat_

Je ne veux plus qu'il batte...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**

Rien à dire. J'en suis très fier. Un grand merci aux morceaux de musique cités.

Suite au prochain chapitre

Bisous à tous et à toutes...

Mephy

Je vous aime tous...

Je ne suis là que pour vous

Ce chapitre m'a foutu un cafard monstrueux

Ja ne


End file.
